Halfblood
by Twilight Lavender
Summary: Setelah sekian lama/SN/MxM
1. Chapter 1

Kawasan perbatasan hutan Monges terlihat ramai, padahal matahari masih belum nampak di ufuk timur. Terlihat belasan tenda berdiri di sebuah tanah lapang dan bekas api unggun. Beralih ke timur terlihat puluhan _raven_ berwajah pucat berbaris rapi dalam beberapa pleton. Sosok dengan rambut _raven_ dan sepasang iris merah darah terlihat berdiri di depan dengan pakaian khas kerajaan dan sebuah pedang di tangannya.

"Apa kalian mengerti?!"

Pemuda dengan tinggi 183 cm itu menatap tajam satu per satu wajah dari ujung kanan hingga ujung kiri. Dahinya berkerut tak suka saat menyadari salah seorang _raven_ tak mendengarkan instruksi yang ia berikan dengan baik.

"Kalian tahu, kita sebagai kaum vampir yang berderajat tinggi tak boleh memiliki sifat seperti pada _werewolf_ yang tak beradab. Aku disini, Uchiha Sasuke ditugaskan secara langsung oleh pimpinan klan vampir Uchiha untuk mengajarkan kepada kalian, para vampir baru untuk menjadi vampir yang lebih beradab!"

Pemuda dengan kulit _alabaster_ itu mengucapkan kalimat panjangnya dengan berteriak, membuat puluhan vampir baru di depannya menunduk takut. Mata merahnya yang di hiasi bintang segi enam memandang mereka semakin tajam seolah menusuk hingga ke darah daging.

"Hei, kau yang disana!"teriaknya sambil menunjuk salah seorang _raven_ dengan iris _magenta_ yang tengah memakan sebuah apel diam–diam.

Kaki–kaki panjang Sasuke perjalan pelan. Gadis yang merasa dirinya lah yang di maksud segera membuang apelnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia tahu kalau nasibnya di tentukan oleh langkah–langkah pelan nan tegas milik putra kedua pemimpin klan.

"Kau tahu bukan, apa kesalahanmu?"tanyanya. Suaranya mengalun seperti lagu dewa kematian di telinga gadis yang tubuhnya terlihat gemetaran di depan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Uchiha– _sama_."ucap gadis itu sambil ber _ojigi_ kearah Sasuke. Ia bahkan masih dalam posisinya menundukkan tubuhnya saat tak menyadari satu respon pun dari sang Uchiha.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak suka pada orang yang tak mendengarkan instruksiku, dan sekarang… kau dengan beraninya makan diam–diam saat aku menjelaskan!" Sasuke kembali berteriak, membuat gadis itu tersentak sebelum jatuh terduduk karena dorongan pada bahunya.

"Saya benar–benar menyesal, Uchiha– _sama_."ucap gadis itu di sela–sela isakannya. Ia meletakkan dahinya di tanah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku bersumpah kalau aku akan mem–"

"Sasuke!"

Pekikan keras dari ujung hutan membuat sang Uchiha kedua menghentikan ucapannya. Matanya tertutup sesaat sebelum kembali terbuka dan menampakkan iris _dark grey_ yang terlihat dingin.

Tak berapa lama muncul sosok pemuda jangkung dengan rambut _raven_ panjang dan sepasang tanda lahir melintang di kedua sisi hidungnya. Jubah kebesarannya yang berlambang Uchiha melambai di tiup angin. Sepasang kaki yang berbalut _boots_ sebatas mata kaki berjalan pelan nan tegas menuju ke arah lapangan latihan.

"Kau mengangguku, Itachi."ucap Sasuke. Ia membalikkan badannya hingga bertemu pandang dengan sosok kakaknya yang berjalan ke arahnya, dengan pandangan malas dan senyum miring di wajahnya.

"Jangan terlalu kaku, Sasuke. Mereka hanya vampir baru."ucap Itachi menenangkan. Ia meraih bahu adiknya lalu menariknya mendekat.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera bubar dan kembali ke tenda masing–masing!"titah Itachi. Segera semua _raven_ bubar barisan dan kembali ke tenda masing–masing.

Tingal lah sepasang Uchiha bersaudara yang menyandang sebagai vampir _pureblood_. Mereka saling berpandangan tajam sebelum salah satu dari mereka berdecih dan berjalan menjauh.

"Sasuke! Besok hari pertamamu ke sekolah, jangan sampai terlambat!"Itachi berteriak sebelum menghilang dengan teleportasi.

Sasuke masih berjalan perlahan menuju kastil Uchiha yang berada tak jauh dari area latihan. Ia memandang tajam tanah lapang yang hanya di tumbuhi sedikit rumput itu. Pikirannya kembali mengingat perkataan Itachi. Sekolah katanya, kenapa pewaris ke dua tahta Uchiha harus bersekolah mengingat ia tak akan bertambah tua sejak usianya delapanbelas tahun.

Halfblood

Pair : ***xNaru

Genre : supernatural, romance

Rate : M

Disc. : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warns. : YAOI. Boys Love. MxM. Explicit scene.

 **Joule Vity center. Dua ribu tahun sebelum masa kini.**

Bangunan–bangunan pencakar langit berjajar di sisi–sisi jalan beraspal mulus. Tiap–tiap dinding bangunan tersebut bercat _artichoke_ dengan beberapa bagian sudah terlihat kusam. Tiap–tiap bangunan mempunyai nama masing–masing, terlihat dari lempengan besi ataupun terpal yang bertuliskan nama–nama berbeda di tiap bangunan berbeda.

Suasana pagi ini masih belum bersahabat, langit pagi masih berwarna _anti–flash white_ dengan gumpalan awan hitam menari, entah kemana perginya sang mentari yang seharusnya sudah pamer sinarnya di jam segini. Orang–orang berlalu–lalang menggunakan sebuah payung sederhana dengan wajah muram, masih tercetak dengan jelas ingatan tentang tragedi kemarin.

"Serangan _werewolf_ _gundul_ kemarin nyatanya masih membuat masyarakat ketakutan, apa penyelidikannya belum selesai?"sosok dengan rambut _brunette_ sepinggang dan sepasang iris sewarna langit pagi ini berbicara. Satu tangannya yang kosong di gunakan untuk mengambil cangkir berisi kopi hitam lalu menyesapnya pelan.

Ke dua matanya tertutup, menikmati rasa pahit dari kopi hitam hangat ke sukaannya di pagi hari. Di depannya ada sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam bergaya serupa nanas dengan iris serupa kwaci yang menatapnya malas.

"Para _imp_ yang di kerahkan _chalice_ belum kembali dari tugasnya. Hei, Neji jangan minum kopimu dengan ekspresi seperti itu."pemuda satunya menghardik. Kedua alisnya bertautan menunjukkan rasa ke tidaksukaan pada sosok lainnya yang di panggilnya Neji.

"Secangkir kopi bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik sebelum menelaah lebih jauh tentang penyerangan tak beralasan kemarin malam. Apa habis ini kita langsung ke kastil?"tanya Neji. Cangkir yang tadi di pegangnya sudah kembali ke tempat semula. Ke dua matanya beralih memandang trotoar yang sepi pejalan kaki.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu bukan hari ini hari apa?"pemuda beriris kwaci bernama Shikamaru memastikan kalau temannya tak melupakan hari ini. Ia ikut memandang apa yang di pandang oleh Neji, sebelum menghela napas dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

 **Kastil crayola. Waktu yang sama.**

Disebuah ruangan berukuran 6x6 terlihat gelap, hanya sebuah lilin di dinding yang menjadi penerangan di ruangan itu. Diantara kegelapan terlihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang di ikat menggunakan rantai besi. Posisi tidurnya pun terlihat tak begitu nyenyak, duduk di lantai dingin dan bersandar pada dinding beton ruangan itu.

Sinar matahari malu–malu mengintip dari sela–sela jendela jeruji di ruangan itu. Surai _peridot_ terlihat terang dalam gelap, kelopak kecoklatan mulai terbuka membebaskan sepasang iris _air superiority blue_ miliknya. Ke dua matanya menatap sekeliling, mencoba mengenal dimana tempat ia berada.

"Dimana?... dimana ini?"bisiknya. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk memijat lembut pelipis kirinya yang terasa berdenyut. Pemuda dengan tanda lahir bak kumis kucing di tiap pipinya itu mengernyit, tak mengenali tempat ia berada.

"Ayah! Ibu! Dimana… dimana ini!"

Sosok mungil yang memakai piyama _brass_ berbahan sutra itu mulai bergerak gelisah, mencoba melepaskan belenggu rantai di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya walau hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit tanpa ia bisa melepaskan diri.

"Naruto! Tenanglah, kau hanya sementara disini."

Suara lembut yang berasal dari luar pintu besi ruangan itu berhasil menyita perhatian pemuda yang di panggil Naruto. Ke dua matanya membulat, namun sedetik kemudian ke dua iris yang terlihat sendu itu mulai mengembun.

"Iruka. Kenapa aku harus di rantai seperti ini?"tanyanya di sela isakan. Air mata belum mau berhenti lepas dari pelukan pelupuknya malah semakin deras. Naruto terisak bahkan semakin lama isakan itu berubah menjadi raungan yang terdengar memilukan.

"Anda hanya harus tetap ada di ruangan ini sampai masa _in heat_ anda berlalu, Naruto– _sama_."

Naruto bisa mendengar jawaban dari luar pintu walau ia yakin kalau pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pamannya itu berbisik sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

"Tapi ini tak seperti biasanya, biasanya aku hanya–"

"Naruto – _sama_ maaf saya harus pergi ada beberapa orang penjaga yang sedang berpatroli."

Naruto hanya bisa membatu sambil mendengar penuturan Iruka. Ia tak memberikan satu respon apapun, hanya diam sampai suara derap langkah tertangkap indera pendengarannya.

"Jaga pintu ini duapuluh empat jam, pastikan jangan sampai ada satu orang pun masuk ke dalam ruangan ini."suara tegas itu mulai berlalu, setelah terdengar jawaban _ha'I_ suara derap langkah seseorang terdengar menjauh. Naruto tak yakin ada berapa penjaga yang di tempatkan di depan pintu itu, tapi ia yakin kalau yang menjaga hanya seorang prajurit biasa.

"Aku harus bisa keluar dari sini."

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Ruangan dengan aroma _cedarwood_ yang tercium hampir di setiap sudut itu terasa mencekam. Sebuah perapian dengan kepala rusa di atasnya menyala, menyalurkan partikel hangat hingga ke ujung kuku. Dua orang beda warna rambut itu hanya diam, mengabaikan dua cangkir _earl tea_ yang sudah di suguhkan hangat–hangat, juga sepiring kue jahe yang terlihat enak.

"Jadi apa alasanmu melakukan itu pada Naruto?"sosok dengan rambut _burnt orange_ dan sepasang iris _ruby_ bertanya pada sosok pria paruh baya dengan rambut keemasan dan iris biru jernih.

"Kau tahu benar kalau malam ini adalah hari pertama untuk pada vampir baru mencari mangsa, itu bertepatan dengan saat Naruto _in heat_. Jadi kau pasti tahu apa artinya itu kan, Kurama?"

Sosok dengan rambut keemasan membalikkan badannya, mempertemukan iris biru jernihnya dengan iris _ruby_ milik Kurama yang menatapnya nyalang.

"Kau juga harus tahu kalau sebagai calon suaminya aku bisa menjaga Naruto dengan baik. Aku akan mengambilnya dan membawanya pulang ke kastil Mortuum."ucap Kurama atau yang lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Sosok dengan rambut keemasan yang menjabat sebagai seorang _chalice_ atau dewi cahaya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia bingung bagaimana menghadapi calon menantunya yang begitu protektif pada anaknya, Naruto.

"Kurama, kau tahu kan kalau–"

"Minato– _sama_! Maaf menyela pembicaraan kalian, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kukatakan."sosok pria dengan rambut kecoklatan mendobrak paksa pintu berukuran lima meter hingga membuat keduanya terkesiap kaget.

"Cepat katakan!"

"Na–naruto– _sama_. Naruto– _sama_ menghilang!"

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut piyama berlari membelah hutan, ke dua matanya tak henti memperhatikan sekitar–berhati–hati kalau ada penjaga yang mengejarnya.

Mulutnya tak hentinya terbuka, terengah–engah karena terus berlari sejak entah berapa lama ia sudah lepas dari kurungan.

 _Flash back_

 _Kedua matanya masih terpejam, kemudian terbuka saat menyadari kalau tak ada penjaga di depan pintu. Naruto menggenggam erat telapak tangannya hingga rantai yang sebelumnya membelenggu pergelangan tangannya membeku hingga akhirnya hancur berkeping–keping. Ia pun kemudian melakukan hal serupa pada rantai yang melilit pergelangan kakinya._

" _Hah, cepat sekarang giliranmu."_

 _Suara yang berasal dari luar pintu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Secepat yang ia bisa kedua tangannya membuat segel sebelum sebuah portal berbentuk belah ketupat dengan ukiran muncul di depannya. Segera ia masuk kedalam portal tersebut tepat sebelum pintu akhirnya terbuka._

 _Dua pasang iris sewarna membulatkan mata, satu dari mereka segera membuat segel pada portal tersebut hingga portal itu tak bisa menghilang. Ia menoleh pada kawannya, "Cepat beritahu Minato–sama, aku akan menahan portal ini selama yang aku bisa."_

 _Setelah mendengar ucapan temannya ia segera berlari keluar menuju tempat pribadi Minato atau yang biasa di sebut chalice._

 _Flash back_

Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sebuah akar pohon besar yang menyembul di tanah, ia berlindung di antara akar sambil terengah–engah. Tangannya yang masih lemas terangkat untuk membentuk sebuah segel hingga akhirnya tubuhnya tak terlihat.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

"Bagaimana bisa ia kabur?!"teriaknya. ia membentak dua orang penjaga kelas menengah yang ia tugas kan menjaga pintu ruangan Naruto. Kedua alisnya berkerut dan nafasnya tak teratur, pertanda kalau sekarang amarahnya sedang ada di ubun–ubun.

"Kurama, apa kau bisa melacaknya?"

Kurama menolehkan kepalanya, ia melepas segel kunci pada portal itu lalu tak lama kemudian portal itu menghilang. Ia berjalan menuju Minato sambil menatap pria paruh baya itu nyalang.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan padaku?" suara tegas nan dingin itu membuat sosok Minato menghela nafas berat. Ia mengusap mukanya sebelum menepuk bahu Kurama, "Itu tak penting, oke? Yang penting sekarang di mana Naruto?"

Kurama masih menatap Minato denga alis berkerut tak suka, mengabaikan pertanyaan dari sang calon mertua. "Aku tak akan memberitahumu sebelum kau mau bicara tentang apa yang selama ini kau sembunyikan, Minato– _sama_."ucapnya tak mau kalah. Kurama menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangan Minato yang ada di ke dua bahunya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu satu hal, Kurama."

Suasan di sekitar mereka mendadak lebih mencekam dari sebelumnya. Dua iris yang saling menatap tajam itu terlihat seperti ada kilatan petir di antaranya.

"Naruto itu, bukan seutuhnya keturunan _chalice."_

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Malam pertama di bulan ke Sembilan. Sekelompok vampir _raven_ berjubah kecoklatan berkumpul di perbatasan hutan Monges, di antara mereka terlihat sosok dengan rambut _raven_ dan jubah _alizarin crimson_ miliknya yang berkibar tertiup angin. Di pinggangnya tergantung sebuah sarung pedang dengan ukiran khas klan Uchiha.

"Malam pertama kalian, berburu. Pastikan kalian kembali sebelum matahari terlihat! Bubar!"titahnya. Setelahnya puluhan _raven_ yang sebelumnya berbaris itu bubar dan melompat ke segala arah.

Pemuda dengan wajah sempurna dan kulit _alabaster_ itu masih menutup matanya. Merasakan tekanan udara di malam pertama para vampir baru mencari mangsa. Perlahan ke dua kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan iris merah darah dengan tiga _tomoe_ yang berputar sebelum berubah kembali hingga membentuk bintang enam sudut.

"Ayo berangkat, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan."

 _To be continue…_

 _Author corner :: iya saya tahu harusnya saya lanjutin dulu fanfik yang satunya. Tapi plot ini udah menghantui saya dan akhirnya jadi deh nih chapter satu. Fanfik pertama fandom Naruto semoga semua suka. Oh ya, buat yang tear me down bakal terus lanjut beriringan updatenya sama fanfik ini._

 _Last word,_

 _Mind to read and review?_

 _Twilight lavender_


	2. Chapter 2

"Nah, Kurama sekarang katakan dimana Naruto?"tanya Minato. Sepasang iris biru jernih miliknya menatap tak kalah tajam iris _ruby_ milik Kurama, sedang yang di tatap hanya menghela nafas sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kumpulkan semua prajurit divisi satu, penyihir yang bisa menggunakan portal juga panggil Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Neji."ucap Kurama pada seorang wanita dengan surai _ebony_. Segera wanita itu mengucapkan kata _ha'I_ lalu menghilang di balik tikungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kurama hanya melirik sosok Minato yang berdiri di amang pintu, pemuda dengan jubah _antique ruby_ segera beranjak tanpa memperdulikan eksistensi Minato disana.

"Maaf Minato- _sama_ , divisi satu sudah dikumpulkan di lapangan depan, dan juga para penyihir pengguna jurus portal sudah dikumpulkan."seorang pria dengan tubuh kekar menjelaskan kepada Minato yang masih menatap jalan dimana Kurama lewat.

"Kerja bagus, kau juga segera lah bergabung dengan divisi, aku akan segera kesena."ucap Minato sambil meninggalkan pria itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ruang pribadinya. Ia membuka sebuah lemari berbahan mahoni lalu membukanya, mengambil jubah kebesaran miliknya yang sudah lama tak terjamah tangannya. Jubah putih dengan aksen lidah api di bawah. Ia segera mengenakannya, tak lupa sarung pedang ia kaitkan di kanan dan kiri pinggangnya, lalu berjalan menuju halaman depan.

"Kita akan menyusuri perbatasan hutan Mongel dan kawasan arylide. Bunuh vampir baru yang kalian temui di jalanan jangan pedulikan apapun yang mereka katakan, bunuh saja, prioritas utama mencari keberadaan Naruto, mengerti!"

Saat Minato sampai di halaman depan, yang dilihatnya adalah Kurama yang sedang memimpin puluhan prajurit divisi satu serta para penyihir. Ia tersenyum miring kala melihat tatapan haus darah dari ke dua manik _ruby_ milik Kurama.

" _Ha'i._ "ucap mereka semua bersamaan, dan kemudian mereka berpencar entah dengan berlari, melompat, ataupun membuat portal.

Minato berjalan menuju Kurama yang masih ada ditempatnya, ia menepuk bahu calon menantunya dengan hati bangga. "Naruto memang beruntung memilikmu."ucapnya.

Kurama membalikkan badannya, alisnya berkerut aneh saat menemukan Minato dengan baju kebesaran yang ia ketahui sudah lama tak di pakai.

"Ada apa?"

"Minato– _sama_ , lebih baik anda tidak turun tangan. Banyak vampir _pureblood_ yang ikut ambil bagian dalam malam pertama vampir baru dan itu sangat lah membahayakan keselamatan anda, lebih baik anda diam di kastil sembari menjaga kastil dari sergapan musuh."

Minato hanya mampu mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kurama, lidahnya kelu tak bisa menjawab ucapan Kurama yang kalau di resapi terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Tapi tidak apa, Minato sudah bangga dan ia akan menuruti ucapan Kurama sebagai _reward_ atas kesungguhan niat Kurama.

Halfblood

Pair : ***xNaru

Genre : supernatural, romance

Rate : T

Disc. : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warns. : YAOI. Boys Love. MxM.

"Kenapa ketua Kurama tiba–tiba menarik kita mundur seperti ini?" keluh pemuda dengan rambut _brunette_ sepinggang, ia dan satu temannya masih melompati satu per satu dahan pohon menuju perbatasan hutan Mongel seperti yang di kabarkan seorang penyihir pembawa berita padanya.

"Aku tak tahu tapi itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan masa _in heat_ Naruto– _sama_ dan malam pertama perburuan vampir baru kan?"sahut pemuda satunya. Shikamaru masih melompat sembari mengecek persediaan peluru perak di pistol khusunya, juga belati perak yang ia sembunyikan di balik jubah kebesaran _barn red_ dengan lambang setangkai bunga lavender.

"Pasti juga akan ada vampir _pureblood_ bukan? Kalau bukan karena alasan itu Kurama– _sama_ tak mungkin turun langsung malam ini."ucap Neji lagi. Ia masih memperhatikan depan sambil mengaktifkan sihir mengelihatan miliknya.

"Bagaimana? Ini sudah tiba di perbatasan hutan Mongel bagian selatan."ucap Shikamaru sambil memperhatikan Neji yang masih sibuk dengan sihirnya, ia sendiri sudah selesai mengecek peralatan membantu dengan memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Ada satu di timur laut, dua di barat daya, dan tiga di depan, menuju kearah kita. Total ada enam target."ucap Neji. Ia meng–nonaktif–kan kembali sihir pengelihatannya lalu mengeluarkan pedang berbahan perak murni dari balik punggungnya.

Shikamaru membuat segel tangan kemudian menembakkan pistol berwarna perak miliknya ke arah depan, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ledakan dan rintihan dari arah barat daya dan timur laut.

"Sekarang ayo kita tangani mereka, tanganku ini rasanya gatal sekali ingin menghabisi mereka sekarang juga."

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Kelopak matanya terbuka. Iris _air superiority blue_ miliknya memperhatikan sekeliling. Ke dua matanya seketika membulat saat melihat seorang prajurit dengan lambang mahkota raja sedang bertarung di depannya dengan seorang vampir baru.

Naruto yang saat itu menyadari kalau ia masih dalam sihir menghilang menghela nafas lega. Ia membuat segel tangan lalu menutup matanya seketika ia sudah berada di tempat berbeda, tepatnya berada di atas lembah dengan air terjun.

Ia melepaskan sihir menghilang lalu jatuh terduduk, staminanya sudah hampir terkuras habis karena menggunakan sihir menghilang selama hampir lima jam. Ia membasuh mukanya dengan air yang berasal dari air terjun lalu duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

"Tebak siapa ini?"

Suara asing yang tak di kenalnya membuat Naruto langsung berada pada mode bertahan. Matanya yang mulai berkilat menatap sekeliling, mencari sosok yang membuatnya cukup terganggu.

"Cepat tunjukkan dirimu! Pengecut!"teriaknya. Ia masih dalam mode bertahan sampai seseorang tiba–tiba menendang punggungnya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, sepasang iris berkilat miliknya menatap nyalang sosok dengan rambut _raven_ panjang dan jubah berlambang Uchiha. Ia segera berdiri dan memasang mode bertahan kembali.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"tanya Naruto. Ke dua alisnya berkerut bingung menatap sosok jangkung di depannya. Merasa tak kunjung mendapat respon Naruto akhirnya menyerang duluan, ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang telah bersenjata sihir yang tak kasat mata.

Serangan tiba–tiba yang ia lakukan rupanya berbuah baik, pipi kiri sang sulung Uchiha tergores hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Tak lama kemudian Naruto mengarahkan kepalan tinju ke arah pipi kanan si Uchiha yang sialnya bisa di tepis dengan mudah dengan si sulung Uchiha.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan?"tanya Naruto kembali. Ke duanya tak berhenti saling mengarahkan kepalan tangan ke arah masing–masing. Naruto bersalto sambil mengarahkan kakinya untuk menyerang si sulung Uchiha yang masih bisa di tepis dengan mudah oleh si sulung Uchiha.

"Tak kusangka, seorang _shalott_ yang sedang _in heat_ bisa menyerang dengan begitu baik."ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Naruto membuat segel tangan lalu menyemburkan gumpalan–gumpalan api dari mulutnya ke arah sang sulung Uchiha.

"Tutup mulutmu! Katakan apa yang kau inginkan!"

Naruto berhenti namun kuda–kudanya terlihat tak bergetar sedikit pun. Ia masih dalam mode bertahan, ke dua alisnya berkerut tak suka memandang Uchiha yang dengan entengnya mengira dirinya seorang _shalott_.

"Tak ada, sampai ketemu lagi, Naruto."

Pemuda dengan tanda lahir melintang di kedua sisi hidungnya itu menghilang tiba–tiba. Seperti terbawa angin lewat, tapi Naruto yakin kalau pemuda itu pasti pengguna teleportasi sepertinya.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Di sebuah tanah lapang dengan ilalang yang tingginya hampir satu meter terlihat dua orang beda warna rambut saling bertatapan. Satu pemuda dengan kulit _alabaster_ dan rambut _raven_ terlihat meludah ke sembarang arah, di tangan kanannya sudah ada sebilah pedang dengan ukiran.

"Siapa yang akan menyangka kita akan di pertemukan seperti ini, eh Kurama?"sosok dengan jubah _alizarin crimson_ berlambang kipas merah itu menatap sosok Kurama dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?"tanya Kurama. Dahi juga kedua alisnya sudah berkerut tanda tak suka, desisan keluar dari mulutnya meningkahi suara angin yang bergesekan dengan ranting pohon. Tangan kanannya perlahan mengambil pedang dengan mantra khusus miliknya dari sarungnya.

"Sabar dulu, Kurama. Aku disini bukan untuk bertarung denganmu, oke?"

Kurama hanya diam, tak mengindahkan pernyataan yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Uchiha bungsu. Ke dua kakinya yang berbalut jins _arsenic_ juga _boots_ se mata kaki membuat kuda–kuda andalannya.

"Jadi kau tak mau bicara baik–baik ya?"

Sasuke perlahan mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya, tangan kirinya berbalut sarung tangan hitam dengan bubuk mantra yang bisa Kurama lihat dengan sihirnya. Sang Uchiha bungsu juga mulai membentuk kuda–kuda bertahan, ia menutup ke dua kelopak matanya sekejap sebelum terbuka kembali dan nampak lah sepasang iris merah darah dengan tiga _tomoe_ yang mengelilingi pupilnya.

"Hya!"

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Naruto masih pada tempatnya, bersandar pada sebuah dahan pohon dengan kelopak matanya yang hampir tertutup, nafasnya terdengar tersengal sebelum akhirnya ia batuk beberapa kali hingga akhirnya darah keluar dari sana.

"Apa kau baik–baik saja?"

Naruto tak tahu siapa yang bertanya padanya, matanya menangkap sejumput warna _brick red_ sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Ia membuka matanya, melahirkan sepasang iris _air superiority blue_ yang memandang polos sekitar. Pengelihatannya hanya menangap sebuah kain perca yang di gunakan sebagai selimut juga sebuah pakaian yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal.

"Ugh." Kedua tangannya memijat pelan pelipisnya, matanya kembali menyapu sekitar. Tak ada seorang pun, hanya ada dirinya di dalam sebuah tenda yang lumayan luas dengan tanah sebagai alas tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara asing yang bertanya padanya berhasil menyita perhatian Naruto, pemuda dengan jins _bistre_ membalut kakinya berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Si–siapa kau?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, ke dua pipinya bersemu merahmuda _–yang untungnya sedang gelap_ –hingga tak terlihat. Pemuda dengan sepasang iris _jade_ itu duduk di samping Naruto dengan bertelanjang dada. Pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu mengangkat satu telapak tangannya hingga kini sudah ada di atas dahi Naruto.

"Kau sudah baikan, kekuatanmu juga sudah mulai pulih bukan?"tanya pemuda itu. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Naruto lalu beranjak berdiri. Tapi sebelum pemuda itu bisa berjalan keluar Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Tu–tunggu sebentar, siapa namamu?"tanyanya. Naruto memandang pemuda itu dengan alis berkerut ragu, ia memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan memohon.

"Gaara. Kau istirahat lah, aku akan kembali saat makan malam tiba."ucap Gaara lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa mengangguk dengan mata yang menatap punggung lebar Gaara dengan pandangan bingung.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

"Aku tak heran kenapa julukanmu _Kyuubi_ eh, Kurama."

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya, tangannya yang kosong mengusap jubahnya yang terkena tanah liat. Kemudian pandangannya kembali jatuh pada sosok Kurama yang terengah–engah dengan sebilah pedang yang masih di genggamannya.

Sasuke menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya dan terlihat lah pola bintang enam sudut yang menggantikan tiga _tomoe_ sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum miring, tangan kirinya menarik pedang lainnya dari sarungnya.

"Aku heran kenapa vampir sepertimu bisa kalah denganku?"ucap Kurama meremehkan. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu meregangkan otot lehernya hingga terdengar suara ' _kratak'_ dari sana.

"Bagus lah jika kau sudah mulai serius, aku sudah muak dengan permainan anak kecil ini."ucap Kurama lagi. Ia mempersiapkan kuda–kudanya, pedang yang sebelumnya ia pegang sudah hilang dari genggamannya. Kini ke dua telapak tangannya dengan lihai membuat berbagai segel khusus klan Uzumaki. Perlahan tubuhnya di kelilingi oleh cahaya berwarna oranye dengan rambut dan kukunya yang mulai memanjang.

"Rupanya kau menunjukkan wujud aslimu, _Kyuubi_?"ucap Sasuke. Ia yang tak mau kalah membuat sebuah segel tangan, lalu mengarahkan satu telapaknya pada mata kirinya. Perlahan kelopak kirinya terbuka hingga menunjukkan mata sewarna _amethyst_ dengan beberapa _tomoe_ yang mengelilinginya.

Keduanya berlari ke arah satu sama lain sampai akhirnya seorang pemuda jangkung dengan surai _raven_ panjang hadir di antara mereka dan melepaskan mantra pengunci.

"Seharusnya dua legenda vampir seperti kalian tak perlu bertarung satu sama lain, eh?"ucap sosok itu. Jubahnya berkibar seiring dengan kakinya yang menapak di tanah.

"Aniki"rintih Sasuke. Satu tangannya memegangi lehernya yang terasa seperti tercekik, tak lama kemudian rasa sakit itu mulai memudar dan iris _aneh_ –nya juga menghilang. Sedang Kurama sendiri, cahaya oranye yang semula menyelimuti tubuhnya kini menghilang, terganti dengan iris _ruby_ –nya menatap sosok Uchiha lain dengan tajam.

"Bukan kah kau kemari mencari calon istrimu, _Kyuubi_? Dia ada di tebing dekat air terjun."ucap Itachi setelah melepaskan mantra pengunci pada Sasuke dan Kurama.

Kurama yang mendengarnya langsung bergegas pada satu tempat yang di katakan oleh Uchiha sulung.

"Apa alasanmu telah menghentikanku? Aku sudah lama ingin membunuh vampir rendahan itu."

"Jangan membunuhnya, setidaknya ini belum waktunya, Sasuke."

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Kaki–kaki Kurama dengan mulus mendarat di tanah lapang yang di bicarakan Itachi. Iris _ruby–_ nya menyapu sekeliling, berharap bisa menemukan sosok yang di cintainya dengan mudah. Matanya tertarik dengan sebuah gelang yang tergeletak di bawah pohon.

"Ini milik Naruto."gumamnya. ia segera menyimpan gelang itu di saku celananya lalu mambuat segel tangan untuk memanggil seseorang.

" _Ha'I_ Kurama– _sama_."ucap tiga orang itu bersamaan. Gadis dengan rambut indigo berjubah _Byzantium_ khas seorang _imp_ juga dua lelaki dengan jubah yang sama berlutut di hadapannya.

"Cepat lacak di mana Naruto berada, aku yakin dia belum jauh dari sini."ucap Kurama sambil memberikan gelang milik Naruto guna di jadikan sebagai petunjuk.

" _Ha'I_ Kurama– _sama_."ucap ke tiga orang itu kemudian menghilang bersama dengan serbuk peri yang tertinggal di antara Kurama.

Tangannya kembali membuat segel tangan, kini mulutnya juga merapalkan mantra khusus untuk memanggil dua tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

" _Ha'I_ Kurama– _sama_."ucap ke dua pemuda yang mengenakan jubah _burn red_. Satu dari dua pemuda itu terlihat memasukkan sebilah pedangnya yang berlumuran darah ke dalam sarung pedang yang tergantung di punggungnya, sedang satu orang lainnya mengambil pistol silver mengilapnya guna mengecek sisa amunisi yang tersisa disana.

"Kita mundur, _imp_ sudah kukerahkan untuk mencari Naruto di sekitar tempat ini."ucap Kurama.

Kedua pemuda itu hanya mengerutkan alis tak mengerti, "Di sekitar… sini?"

"Tadi aku menemukan gelang milik Naruto, jadi aku pikir dia tak mungkin sudah pergi terlalu jauh, bukan?"

 _To be continue…_

Glosarium:

Chalice/dewi cahaya/phoenix : tugasnya menyelamatkan hidup semua makhluk supernatural, dan juga sumber kehancuran. Mampu membunuh penyihir sampai hancur berkeping–keping. Hanya vampir satu–satunya yang tidak menyembah phoenix.

Shalott: makhluk yang mendapat kutukan misterius, darah shalott bisa menyembuhkan sekaligus membangkitkan gairah kaum vampir karena bersifat afrodisiak.

Imp: makhluk penyerupai peri yang dapat menyihir dan biasanya bergerak di bidang mata–mata.

(Source: Realm of Darkness)

 _A/C : holla! Ini udah apdet cepet karena banyak reader yang ripiu, suka deh. Makasih yang udah sempetin baca fanfik yang less perfect ini, tapi cukup kaget juga baru chapter satu ripiunya udah sebanyak itu. Hehehe, makasih ya minna–san, yang mau tanya ato kenal lebih deket sama saya bisa PM_ _._

 **Ahari (Guest)** (sasunaru ama itakyuu ya, ehm ntar saya pikirin deh. Btw makasih udah ripiu.) **Naru (Guest)** (iya ini udah lanjut makasih udah ripiu). **Aiko Michishige** (Ini yaoi dek aiko, yes naru tetep bot kan saya ukenaru addict). **BlackCrows1001** (Iya ini udah saya ubah rate–nya jadi T, ntar kalo puasa udah kelar baru lanjut M–nya, makasih udah ripiu). **Guest** (iya ini udah lanjut). **Neko Twins Kagamine** (makasih udah ripiu). **PoisonRen** (gak tahu yah chap ini lebih panjang dari pada sebelumnya, harem tuh apaan yah?. Soal chalice itu udah saya jelasih di glosarium. Buat Rated M–nya ntar habis puasa aja yah. Makasih udah ripiu). (buat mutusin pairnya saya belom bisa kasih tau, gomen. Makasih udah ripiu). **onyx sky (Guest)** (iya ini udah lanjut, makasih udah ripiu). **andika yoga** (Apanya yang dimari, yoga– _san_? Iya ini masih chap 1 gomen kalo ceritanya masih ambigu. Makasih udah ripu). **Yukayu Zuki** (Iya Kyuunaru keren kok, saya pokoknya AllxNaru addict XD. Iya ini udah lanjut, makasih udah ripiu). **little lily (Guest)** (kalo buat seru ato gak kan itu relatif, tapi makasih udah ripiu, iya ini udah lanjut). **mifta cinya** (Iya ini udah lanjut, makasih udah ripiu). **seryl (Guest)** (ini udah lanjut, makasih udah ripiu). **choikim1310** (req kamu udah saya kongkritkan kok XD, iya pairnya naru emang belom di tentuin secara jelas, semua hepotesa kamu bisa aja bener XD yang pasti naru tetep bot. makasih udah ripiu). **Indah605** (iya ini udah lanjut, makasih udah ripiu). **uzumakinamikazehaki** (iya ini uda lanjut, makasih udah ripiu). **sivanya anggarada** (maaf buat itu gak saya jelasin kemaren tapi disini udah, ini udah lanjut. makasih udah ripiu).

 _Makasih buat semua yang udah fol fave yang gak bisa saya sebutin satu–satu, I love you guys._

 _Peluk kecup,_ _ **twilight lavender**_.


	3. Chapter 3

Dua orang pemuda dan seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ terlihat bersembunyi di antara rumput–rumput tinggi. Sihir pengelihatan sang gadis _indigo_ menembus tabir sihir yang di pasang sosok – _yang ia yakini–_ adalah seorang penyihir handal. Gadis itu menoleh pada sosok pemuda yang memakai tudung dan kacamata hitam lalu mengangguk, memperbolehkan pemuda itu untuk menggunakan sihirnya.

Tak lama kemudian didepan mereka tepatnya di tengah–tengah hamparan rumput tinggi, sekelompok serangga berukuran mikrometer membentuk setengah lingkaran, atau bisa di bilang seperti mengerubungi suatu tempat.

"Berhasil, nah Kiba sekarang giliranmu. Tandai tempat ini dan setelah itu kita harus segera melapor pada Kurama– _sama_."pemuda dengan kacamata hitam angkat bicara setelah selesai dengan bagiannya.

Sosok pemuda dengan tanda aneh di kedua pipinya hanya mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyum bodoh. Kedua tangannya membentuk segel panggilan, kemudian muncul lah seekor anjing berbulu putih di depannya.

"Akamaru, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?"ucapnya yang di jawab dengan gonggongan cempreng khas anak anjing.

Anjing berbulu putih itu berlari menuju lingkaran setengah bola tadi, dan tanpa permisi ia mengeluarkan air seninya sebagai penanda tempat. Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya anjing itu menghilang di barengi dengan serangga–serangga yang juga menghilang.

Tiga sosok yang mengenakan jubah _Byzantium_ itu tersenyum satu sama lain kemudian menghilang bak tertiup angin.

Halfblood

Pair : ***XNaru

Genre : supernatural, romance.

Rate : T

Disc. : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warns. : Shounen–Ai. Boys Love. MxM.

"Bangunlah, sekarang sudah hampir mendekati waktunya makan malam."

Sosok dengan surai _brick red_ mengguncang pelan tubuh pemuda dengan surai _peridot_ yang terlihat kusam. Kerutan aneh tercetak di wajah kotor sang pemuda _peridot_ menandakan kalau tidurnya telah terganggu, tak lama kemudian kedua kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Oh, Gaara?"tanyanya. Ke dua matanya memancarkan sinar kepolosan, ke dua alisnya berkerut menunggu jawaban dari sosok pemuda bernama Gaara didepannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam, Naruto."ucap Gaara. Ia membantu Naruto berdiri dari tidurnya, mengaitkan kedua jari–jari mereka lalu berjalan keluar tenda.

"Eh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"ucap Naruto kaget.

Kedua netranya membola saat melihat beberapa ekor ikan bakar yang di letakkan di atas selembar daun. Entah sejak kapan matanya mulai mengembun, ia tersenyum simpul ke arah pemuda _pale_ di sampingnya.

"Apa?"

Naruto menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, ia mengambil duduk di samping pemuda yang masih betah bertelanjang dada menantang angin malam.

"Bukan apa–apa, terimakasih banyak."

Dahi Gaara berkerut bingung, "Berterimakasih, untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya."

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

"Bagaimana?"

Malam itu Kurama masih duduk di bangku reot yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Sepasang iris _ruby_ –nya masih memandang buku tua yang dengan apik duduk di pangkuannya saat tiga sosok bawahannya tiba.

"Kami menemukannya Kurama- _sama_ , lingkungannya di lindungi semacam sihir pelindung tapi Hinata bisa menembusnya, juga Kiba sudah menandainya tadi."ucap pemuda berkacamata hitam– Shino. Ia menjelaskan pada sosok Kurama yang masih tak terlalu menaruh perhatian pada mereka.

"Kerja bagus, terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian. Kiba, tolong tinggalkan akamaru nanti didepan pintu."ucap Kurama sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Buku yang sebelumnya ada di pangkuannya kini sudah tergeletak di lantai dingin kamarnya.

" _ha'I_ , Kurama– _sama_."jawab mereka bertiga kompak sebelum keluar dari kamar pribadi Kurama.

Tangannya meraih jubah _antique ruby_ miliknya yang tersampir rapi di bahu sofa. Tak lupa ia memasang sarung pedangnya di sisi kanan pinggangnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar, seekor anjing berbulu putih menunduk menatapnya lalu berjalan mendahului Kurama.

Mereka masih melompati satu per satu dahan, membelah gelapnya hutan tanpa memperdulikan akan serangan penyihir ataupun _werewolf_ yang biasanya berkeliaran di hutan saat malam.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Naruto. Aku janji."

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Kecanggungan di antara Gaara dan Naruto hadir selepas mereka menghabiskan makan malam. Ke dua pemuda beda warna rambut itu hanya duduk di tanah beralaskan sebuah daun lebar sembari menatap langit malam. Gaara yang masih dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada kini beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih betah menatap langit sambil duduk memeluk kakinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Naruto. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya kotor sudah lebih bersih berkat air sungai yang di bawakan Gaara padanya. Kedua matanya masih berpaku pada langit namun perhatiannya kini seratus persen pada sosok pemuda surai _brick red_ itu.

"Aku mau kedalam mengambil kaos."jawabnya sambil melanjutkan langkah.

Naruto menghela napas setelah tak lagi mendengar suara langkah kaki milik Gaara. Ke dua matanya menatap langit sendu, yang perlahan mulai mengembun.

"Kurama– _kun_ , cepatlah."bisiknya kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk kirinya, sebagai perwakilan rasa rindunya pada sosok Kurama yang entah dimana.

Naruto dengan cepat mengusap jejak air mata dipipinya saat ia kembali mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Ia membeku dalam posisinya, gigitan pada bibir bawahnya semakin mengerat saat suara langkah kaki itu berhenti, dan Naruto yakin kalau Gaara kini berada tak jauh dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku akan pergi dulu, jangan kemana–mana. Aku harus menyambut seorang tamu, Naruto."

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Kurama mempercepat llarinya seiring dengan akamaru yang mempercepat langkah keempat kakinya. Anjing dengan kulit seputih salju itu berhenti tepat di belakang sosok pemuda yang mengenakan kaos hitam dengan kulit _pale_ yang bersinar tertimpa cahaya bulan.

"Siapa kau?" Kurama mendesisi. Ia menatap nyalang sosok _brick red_ yang masih dalam posisinya. Akamaru yang sebelumnya masih duduk di belakang sosok tak di kenal itu kini sudah menghilang, bersama dengan kepulan asap yang muncul beberapa detik lalu.

"Apa kau melupakanku, Kurama– _sama_?"

Sosok tak di kenal itu mulai membalikkan badannya, mempertemukan sepasang iris _jade_ yang terlihat tajam dengan sepasang iris _ruby_ yang membelalak kaget.

"K–kau…Gaara!"

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Kala itu masih belum mencapai tengah malam saat Minato berjalan menyusuri tiap lorong kastil miliknya. Ia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang sebelum putera satu–satunya di ketemukan. Jubah kebesarannya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya dan kini tergantikan dengan selapis piyama sutera berbenang emas sewarna _champagne_.

"Dimana Kurama?"tanyanya. dua orang pemuda yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar Kurama membungkuk hormat pada Minato sebelum menjawab, "Kurama– _sama_ sedang dalam pencarian Naruto– _sama_ , Yang Mulia."

Minato mengerutkan kening bingung, "Malam–malam begini?"

"Kurama– _sama_ baru saja mendapat kabar baik dari para _imp_ yang di sebarnya guna mencari Naruto– _sama_ , dan tampaknya Kurama– _sama_ tak mau membuang–buang waktu lagi."jawab salah seorang yang berambut _brunette_ sepinggang.

"Apa kabar baiknya?"

"Naruto – _sama_ ditemukan, tapi beliau di temukan di dalam tabir sihir dan Kurama– _sama_ memutuskan untuk melakukannya seorang diri, Yang Mulia."jawab si pemuda _brunette_ lagi.

"Dasar protektif! Dia itu …"gerutu Minato sebelum ia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

"Sasuke, jangan lupa kau besok harus masuk ke sekolah lagi."

Seorang pemuda dengan surai _raven_ panjang berucap. Kakinya yang berbalut _boots_ semata kaki berjalan pelan menuju sosok adiknya yang termenung di samping jendela besar di lorong sepi.

"Jangan mengingatkanku seperti itu, _aniki._ "ucap Sasuke. Ia masih tak mau memperdulikan eksistensi kakaknya dan tetap menyapukan pandangannya pada hamparan tanah lapang luas di belakang _mansion_ Uchiha.

"Bagaimana kabar vampir baru setelah penyerangan _chalice_ itu?"

Itachi membuka pembicaraan setelah sekian menit dalam keheningan. Ia kiranya memilih sebuah topik yang pastinya Sasuke juga tertarik untuk membacanya. Bukan tentang sekolah, tapi tentang klan.

"Sekitar duapuluh vampir baru terbunuh saat kejadian itu, aku tak tahu berapa orang yang di kerahkan Kurama untuk melakukan itu."jawab Sasuke terheran. Matanya kini beralih pada bulan penuh yang sedang menyinari hutan.

"Kurama itu … dia bukan vampir sembarangan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi membenahi letak belati miliknya sebelum berdehem pelan, "Dia itu memang di anggap sebagai vampir rendahan setelah mau bertunduk di kaki _chalice_ , tapi dia itu salah satu legenda vampir yang di ceritakan layaknya dirimu Sasuke."

"Demon, eh?"

"Tentu saja kau tahu tentang hal itu. Apa kau pernah dengar mengenai keturunan satu–satunya _chalice_ Minato?"tanya Itachi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miring sambil menatap Sasuke lekat.

"Dia yang tak pernah di sebutkan namanya, juga dia yang tak pernah di ketahui bagaimana rupanya, bukan?"jawab Sasuke sambil balas menatap Itachi. Kedua kelereng _dark grey_ itu saling berpandangan beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke memutuskannya.

"Aku sebenarnya pernah melihatnya, dan tentu saja seperti legendanya, _halfblood_ sepertinya memang terlihat begitu mempesona di masa _in heat_ –nya."

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kurama?"tanyanya.

Surai _brick red_ milik Gaara bergerak tertiup angin, memperlihatkan dahi kirinya yang bertuliskan aksara Jepang. Iris _jade_ –nya masih menatap tajam iris _ruby_ Kurama yang kini balas menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi kau yang menyembunyikan Naruto?"tanya Kurama. Kedua alisnya berkerut tak suka sedang yang di pandang berdecih sebelum meludah kesembarang arah.

"Kau pikir aku bisa apa saat melihatnya lemah tak berdaya, heh?"

Kurama tersenyum miring sebelum berjalan mendekati sosok sahabat dari orang yang di cintainya dulu.

"Dimana dia?"tanya Kurama ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Gaara, berjarak tak jauh dari tabir sihir yang di gunakan Gaara.

"Kurama, dia itu anak Kushina."

"Lalu aku bisa apa? Aku memang benar–benar mencintainya."jawab Kurama, ia mengusap wajahnya lelah. Kepalanya mendongak dan kedua matanya menatap langit malam yang terlihat sunyi malam ini.

"Aku takut kau mencintainya karena melihat sosok Kushina dari anak itu."

Gaara yang sebelumnya berdiri kini mengambil duduk di tanah. Kaki–kaki telanjangnya bersentuhan dengan rumput yang terasa basah.

"Itu lah yang kupikirkan sebelumnya, tapi …"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap sosok Kurama yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan jati dirinya bahkan hanya karena membicarakan sosok pemuda keturunan sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu kalau ia berbeda ketika aku melihat ke dalam matanya. Dia itu, murni."

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Naruto membuka matanya, kelopak matanya mengerjap pelan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang mulai menerobos sela–sela korden kamarnya yang terbuka–

Eh?

Kamarnya?

Naruto segera beranjak duduk, matanya membulat kaget dan pandangannya menyapu sekeliling dengan perasaan panik. Hatinya sedikit merasa lega saat menemukan selembar selimut _cream_ bermotif sakura miliknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara tegas menyapa gendang telinganya, matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup kini terbuka, memaku sosok jangkung dengan setelan jas _dark gunmetal_ yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kurama– _kun_ , ba–bagaimana bisa a–aku–"

Naruto terpaku saat sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya, memenjarakan tubuhnya pada kungkungan tubuh milik terkasih. Kedua matanya mengembun saat ia bisa mencium aroma Kurama yang ia rindukan.

"Jangan kabur seperti itu lagi, eh? Aku benar–benar khawatir padamu, Naru– _koi_."bisik Kurama.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Kurama, sembari menyembunyikan semburat merahmuda yang ada di pucuk pipinya.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Pemuda dengan kulit _alabaster_ itu berjalan menyusuri koridor sepi sekolahnya. Tubuh tegapnya terbungkus rapi dengan seragam miliknya juga jas almamater _dark sienna_ yang tak terkancing dengan rapi. Pemuda dengan surai _raven_ bergaya aneh itu mengabaikan puluhan tatapan kagum dari gadis–gadis yang tak hentinya menjerit tertahan saat ia lewat.

Tangannya memutar kenop pintu yang di atasnya bertuliskan I – II diatasnya. Sasuke segera berjalan menuju kursinya lalu duduk dengan tenang, mengabaikan berbagai tatapan kagum dan tak suka dari teman sekelasnya.

"Sa–sasuke– _kun_ tolong terima hadiah dariku."

Sasuke memandang malas gadis dengan surai _sienna_ yang membungkuk sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak hadiah berpita oranye yang mencolok mata. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya tanpa menaruh perhatian pada gadis itu yang masih dalam posisinya.

"Hei, Uchiha- _san_ pelajaran akan segera di mulai."

Sosok pemuda dengan rambut _brunette_ yang di kuncir atas berbicara di ambang pintu pada Sasuke yang sudah berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Dasar anak itu…"

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Uchiha Itachi berdiri dalam diam di atap _mansion_ utama klan Uchiha. Mata _dark grey_ miliknya menatap tajam sekeliling, dengan jubah kebesaran miliknya yang selalu tersampir anggun di punggung tegapnya. Matanya terpejam sesaat, sebelum terbuka dan menampakkan iris merah darah dengan tiga _tomoe_.

"Cantik sekali. Minato memang hebat menyembunyikan _halfblood_ seperti pemuda itu. "bisik Itachi. Udara pagi berhembus pelan, menggoyangkan rambut panjangnya yang di ikat.

"Tak biasanya, Itachi."

Suara derap langkah mendekat, Itachi mengembalikkan iris–nya sebelum membalikkan badan dan ber– _ojigi_ pada sosok ayahnya yang merangkap sebagai kepala klan Uchiha.

"Bagaimana malam pertama vampir kemarin?"tanya sang Uchiha senior–atau yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Pria paruh baya itu berdiri membelakangi Itachi dengan kedua tangan bertautan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sedikit ada gangguan, tapi kami bisa mengatasinya."jawab Itachi mantap. Pemuda duapuluh lima tahun itu mengikuti arah pandang ayahnya.

"Dapat menangani tapi kita sudah kehilangan duapuluh vampir Uchiha muda."

Itachi ber– _ojigi_ meminta maaf, walaupun sang Uchiha senior tak memperhatikannya. "Maafkan aku."

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

"Apa maksud _otou–sama_ mengikatku seperti itu kemarin?"

Suara pekikan Naruto menggema hingga sudut ruang tamu. Sosok ayahnya yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu menjadi pusat kemarahannya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

Naruto berdecih sebelum berucap kembali, "Aku tak butuh maaf, aku butuh penjelasan."

"Kau jelas tahu kalau kemarin kau sedang dalam masa _in heat_ , kan?"tanya Minato. Pria paruh baya itu beranjak dan berjalan menuju tempat Naruto berada, ke dua tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Naruto sebelum membawa putra semata wayangnya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tapi kenapa harus seperti itu? Masa _in heat_ –ku tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, _otou–sama_."jawab Naruto. Kedua matanya mulai mengembun, sedang sosok calon suaminya berdiam diri di tangga terakhir. Memandang kedekatan ayah–anak di depannya.

"Kau harus tahu Naruto, sebelum kau menikah dengan Kurama, _otou–sama_ ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu."ucap Minato setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Naruto. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto lalu menggiring Naruto untuk duduk di kursi.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus tahu…"

Minatp menelan ludah sedang Kurama menghela nafas berat sebelum mengusap wajahnya. Kebenaran memang selalu sulit untuk di katakan.

"…kau itu, adalah seorang _halfblood_."

 _To be continue…_

 _Author corner :: maap maap karena bertepatan sama waktu solat terawih jadi saya gak bisa menentukan waktu buat update nih fanfik satu, dan akhirnya jam segini lah saya updatenya. Hehe gomen kalo di temukan banyak typo nyempil di atas karna saya udah gak ada waktu lagi buat cek atu atu._

 **krisTaoPanda01** (moga–moga di chap ini gak ada typo juga ne, makasih udah ripiu). **Yukayu Zuki** (Eh, kyuunaru ya? Saya pikirin dulu deh, kalo allxnaru susah buatnya zuki– _san_ XD, makasih udah ripiu). **RisaSano** (ini udah next, makasih udah ripiu). **kyuubi no kitsune 4485** (ini udah lanjut, buat itakyuu saya gak niat belok ke situ, gomen. Makasih udah ripiu.) **Yuu–chan Namikaze** (iya makasih udah ripiu, ini udah lanjut). **Okada Hikami** (ini udah lanjut.) **viichan32** (nah Gaara gol apa belum saya pikirin XD, makasih udah ripiu.) Guest (ini udah lanjut). **hanazawa kay** (ini udah lanjut, oyasuminasai kay–san). (iya kuramanya vampir soal sasu tahu naru ato gak udah ada di chap ini, kan? Arigatou udah ripiu). **BlackCrows1001** (eh, saya gak tahu kalo halfblood itu Cuma bisa di artikan setengah vampir, tapi naru di sini bukan setengah vampir kok, soal Gaara biar waktu yang menjawab XD). **Aiko Michisige** (saya gak akan pernah buat naru jadi top, soal saya gak bisa bayangin. Ini udah lanjut, makasih.) **Akane–Rihime** (kyuunaru masih saya pikirin, ini udah next makasih.) **November With Love** (iya udah update, buat sn ketemuannya mungkin chap depan XD, momen itakyuu masih saya pikirin, makasih). **Mimo Rin** (naru itu chalice setengah… setengah apa ya XD. Btw makasih udah ripiu). **choikim1310** (iya soal kenapa kyuu golongan rendah udah saya tulis di atas, masa in heat itu kaya masa kawin gitu loh. Arigatou.) **mifta cinya** (yeey, ripiu XD. Ternyata kita sama XD, arigatou ne.) **sivanya anggarada** (masa in heat itu kaya masa kawin di sistem ABO itu loh, saya usahain chap depan lebih panjang, arigatou.)

buat minn a– _san_ yang udah foll fave saya ucapin _hontouni arigatou gozaimasu._

 _ **Twilight Lavender.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Gaara, dimana Kurama?"

Sosok perempuan dengan surai merah sepinggang duduk di samping pemuda dengan rambur _brick red_ yang sedang berdiam diri. Iris _emerald_ miliknya menatap bingung sosok sahabatnya yang sendari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Kushina, apa … kau benar–benar akan baik–baik saja?"tanya Gaara lirih, matanya masih menghadap kedepan entah menatap apa sedang yang di tanya malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi kau sudah keluar dari kastil dan sekarang mungkin kau akan diburu oleh para vampir, Kushina."ucap Gaara lagi, kini pandangannya sudah ada pada sosok sahabat kecilnya yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Aku akan baik–baik saja, lagipula ada kau dan Kurama kan yang akan melindungiku."ucap Kushina lagi.

Sosok dengan rambut _burn orange_ muncul dari balik semak–semak di tangannya sudah ada sebuah dahan pohon yang terdapat banyak ikan. Pemuda jangkung itu berjalan pelan kearah Gaara dan Kushina dengan senyum segaris di wajah tanpa cela miliknya.

"Wah, Kurama terimakasih banyak."ucap Kushina sambil mengambil alih ikan tersebut dari Kurama. Perempuan yang mengenakan terusan putih tanpa lengan itu berjalan menjauhi Kurama dan Gaara guna mengolah ikan yang sudah di dapatkan Kurama.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kushina akan baik–baik saja selama ia bersama dengan Minato."jawab Kurama. Ia mengambil duduk di samping Gaara dengan helaan nafas berat yang terdengar setelahnya.

"Kau baik–baik saja Kurama? Kau tahu kan Minato itu…"

"Tentu saja. Dia bahkan memberikan syarat agar aku mengajak semua vampir klan Uzumaki untuk beralih kepadanya."

Suasana berganti hening setelahnya, hanya suara burung hantu dan suara gesekan antar dahan yang terdengar setelahnya.

Halfblood

Pair : **Sasu** ke X **Naru** to

Rate : T

Disc. : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warns. : Boys Love. MxM.

Suasana hening menyelimuti, dengan Minato yang masih terdiam setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat hingga membuat sosok bersurai _peridot_ terpaku dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Apa … apa maksud perkataanmu?"tanyanya tergagap. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku mendadak dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir dari kedua sisi pelipisnya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan aku yang seorang _halfblood_ Minato?! Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku!"pekiknya. Matanya mulai memerah dengan air mata yang sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menjambak rambutnya, hingga terlihat beberapa helai yang terjatuh di lantai.

Kurama yang masih terdiam mulai melangkah pelan menuju Naruto. Terlihat dengan jelas gurat kekhawaturan dari balik kedua iris _ruby_ miliknya.

"Naruto, tenang lah."bisiknya. sepasang lengannya membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukan hingga akhirnya sosok dengan tiga garis halus dipipinya menyerah dan menumpukan tubuhnya pada Kurama.

 ** _Twilight Lavender_**

Sore itu angin berhembus pelan membawa impuls–impuls ketenangan hingga keujung saraf, bau musim gugur sudah tercium dari ujung dedaunan sakura yang mulai berguguran. Naruto masih duduk termenung di kursi kamarnya saat Kurama membuka, pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan itu masih tak menaruh perhatian pada sosok Kurama yang mulai berjalan dengan wajah yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

"Ayo masuk, kau bisa sakit nanti."

Kurama melingkarkan lengannya di seputar bahu pemuda yang masis terdiam dalam lamunanya. Tatapan iris birunya kosong seakan merefleksikan bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu sekarang.

"Tolong maafkan aku yang tak bisa mengatakan padamu mengenai kebenarnnya secepat yang kau ingin kan, tapi kau harus tahu bila tujuan kami menyembunyikan hal ini dari dirimu ialah untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."ucap Kurama lembut, berbisik tepat di telinga kanan pemuda itu.

Kurama kembali mengeratkan pelukannya saat telinganya bisa menangkap isakan yang meluncur ringan dari belah bibir sewarna persik milik Naruto. "Lalu kenapa harus seperti ini, kalian bisa mengatakannya perlahan padaku alih–alih malah merantaiku seperti itu."

"Maafkan aku, begitu juga dengan mintao– _sama_. Percayalah kalau beliau selalu memikirkan kebaikanmu hingga dia tak punya kesanggupan untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu."ucap Kurama. Ia menggendong Naruto menuju ranjang dengan wajah Naruto yang menempel di dadanya, menyembunyikan wajah kemerahan serta jejak air mata yang ada di wajahnya.

 ** _Twilight Lavender_**

Pagi hari beralih ke perbatasan hutan Mongel, belasan _raven_ yang tersisa berbaris dalam pleton dengan sosok pemuda dengan kulit _alabaster_ berdiri di depan sebagai komando.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi, _raven_ baru hanya tersisa kalian dan aku menganggap kalian sebagai vampir muda yang tangguh karena bisa menyelamatkan diri dari serbuan puluhan vampir legendaries dari klan Uzumaki, untuk alasan apapun aku bangga dengan kalian."suara bariton khas miliknya menggema hingga sela–sela pohon. Sepasang manik _onyx_ manatap datar para _raven_ yang terdiam.

"Hari ini adalah penobatan kalian sebagai vampir Uchiha baru dan itu berarti kalian akan mendapatkan jubah sesuai dengan posisi yang kalian inginkan, sekarang bubar!"

Komando terakhir terdengar dan para _raven_ mulai bergerak membubarkan diri hingga hanya tersisa Sasuke dengan sosok kakaknya –Itachi.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu melewati sekolahmu hanya untuk pidato pendek macam itu, aku pun bisa melakukannya."ucap Itachi sambil berjalan mendekati adiknya yang masih terdiam.

"Apapun alasannya aku adalah pewaris Uchiha kedua, meskipun nantinya kau yang akan dari ketua tapi setidaknya aku lah yang akan jadi panglimanya."

 ** _Twilight Lavender_**

"Kau harus sekolah besok."

Pagi–pagi sekali Kurama sudah memasuki kamar Naruto dengan berita buruk yang bisa membuat Naruto pundung di sudut ruangan. Sosok yang di ajak bicara masih menggelung diri dalam bulatan selimut yang membuatnya terlihat seperti kue roll siap santap.

"Tidak!"pekiknya sambil berpura–pura terisak. Demi Tuhan seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk dan sekarang Kurama kesayangannya malah membawa berita yang membuat kepalanya tambah pening.

"Kumohon jangan sekolah, Kurama– _kun_ aku masih lelah."pintanya. ia sudah terduduk di atas ranjang dengan rambut kusut khas bangun tidur.

"Tidak sayang, kau sudah melewati sekolahmu lama sekali."sanggah Kurama sebelum mengangkat tubuh Naruto bak tuan putri lalu membawanya masuk kedalam _tub_ yang sudah terisi air hangat dari garam mandi aroma jeruk.

"Hanya lima hari, ayolah aku sangat lelah."bujuk Naruto kembali. Kedua matanya menatap Kurama meminta belas kasihan namun hanya di balas dengan gelengan kecil.

"Aku akan memberimu hadiah jika kau mau masuk sekolah hari ini."tawarnya. kedua iris biru jernih Naruto berbinar indah mendengar penawara menggiurkan yang Kurama tawarkan padanya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji kalau aku benar–benar mendapatkan hadiah terbaikku saat pulang nanti."

"Kau bisa pegang kata–kataku."

 ** _Twilight Lavender_**

Pukul enam pagi Sasuke sudah siap dengan setelan seragam miliknya, tak lupa dengan pin nama dan juga blazer miliknya. Ia sudah duduk di kursi menunggu sosok kakaknya yang katanya akan memberinya sebuah hadiah.

"Kau lama sekali, brengsek."ucapnya saat sosok Itachi baru muncul dari tangga setelah pergi sekitar sejam yang lalu.

"Maaf, tapi hadiah yang akan kuberikan padamu bukan lah hadiah biasa yang bisa kau tebak apa isinya."ucap Itachi sambil menuruni anak tangga perlahan, di tangannya ada sebuah kotak kecil berbahan kayu yang berpita merah darah.

"Ini. Kuharap itu bisa menjadi penyemangat untukmu pergi sekolah sepagi ini."ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kotaknya. Sasuke hanya menerima dengan kedua alis bertautan bingung.

"Apa ini–"

Ucapannya terhenti saat menemukan sebuah kertas terlipat di dalamnya, satu tangannya perlahan mengambil dan membukanya. Di atas kertas putih tersebut terlihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut _peridot_ dan mata _cyan azure_ yang jernih serta senyum lebar terlukis di wajah tanpa cela miliknya.

"Si–siapa dia?"tanyanya tergagap.

Itachi tersenyum senang dengan kedua alis terangkat pertanda tertarik dengan ucapan Sasuke, "Dia calon teman sekolahmu, mungkin dia akan mulai masuk hari ini."

 _To be continue…_

 _Author Corner :: Gomen! Ini super telat dan super pendek di tambah saya terburu–buru ngetiknya jadi saya gak sempet edit ulang, gomen kalo nemuin satu dua typo disana. Maaf gabisa bales ripiu satu-satu soalnya saya update ini kepepet. Gomenasai!_

 _Makasih udah foll fave ama ripiu di fanfik abal ini._

 ** _Twilight Lavender_**


	5. Chapter 5

Sosok dengan surai sewarna _brick red_ itu tengah duduk bersila di depan api unggun. Sesekali ia membalik kentang yang ia bakar menggunakan ranting pohon. Helaan napas adalah hal yang terdengar sejak dia duduk di sana, sendiri dan begitu hening, tapi sebenarnya keheningan itu lah yang bisa membuatnya setidaknya sedikit merasa rileks kalau saja ia tak merasakan tatapan tajam dari satu sosok yang bisa ia rasakan sedang bersembunyi di balik semak pohon.

Perlahan ia beranjak dari duduknya, menepuk pelan bagian belakang celananya bila ada kotoran yang menempel. Ia berkacak pinggang sebelum berdecak pelan, "Ayolah, jangan bersembunyi seperti itu, aku tahu kau ada disana."

Perlahan sosok dengan kulit pucat muncul dari balik semak dengan kelereng _dark grey_ dan juga surai _raven_ dan jangan lupakan jubah _antique bronze_ berlambang kipas merah khas Uchiha.

"Heh~ apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sedang patroli?"

Pemuda yang mengenakan topeng hingga sebatas hidung itu tersenyum kecil sebelum berjalan semakin mendekat ke tempat Gaara berada.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"pemuda tak dikenal itu bertanya dengan suara tegas nan dingin. Matanya menatap Gaara datar hingga membuat pemuda dengan iris _jade_ itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Warna jubahmu itu sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya, mau apa kau kemari? Menangkapku dan membawaku ke kastil utama Uchiha, heh?"tanya Gaara. Pemuda tak dikenal itu berjalan mendekat kea rah Gaara saat mendengar nada suara Gaara yang seperti mengejeknya.

"Apa kabarmu, Uzumaki Gaara?"

Halfboof

Pair : **Sasu** ke X **Naru** to

Rate : T

Disc. : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warns. : Boys Love. MxM.

Pagi itu terasa berjalan lamban bagi Naruto. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan di antara kedua lipatan lengan, ia bahkan tak menaruh perhatian pada sosok guru yang memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Uzumaki– _san_ , apa kau dengar?"

Naruto tiba–tiba beranjak dari duduknya dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam dan jas bludru _bistre_ juga celana panjang sewarna jas yang ia kenakan membeku sesaat.

"Uzumaki- _san_ , silakan keluar dari ruangan saya."suara tegas nan dingin hinggap di pendengarannya. Kedua matanya yang masih membola menatap pria yang merangkap sebagai gurunya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa perlu saya seret anda keluar, Uzumaki– _san_?"

Tanpa menunggu Naruto segera keluar kelas dengan gerutuan di bibirnya. Kedua alisnya berkerut tak senang dan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu. Kaki–kakinya berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong–lorong sekolah yang nyatanya lebih terlihat seperti sebuah kastil tua dengan sarang laba–laba di sudut–sudut dinsing. Ia berjalan menuju lapangan yang ada di belakang sekolahnya.

"Menyebalkan sekali, Kurama– _kun_ ini gara–gara kau."gerutunya sambil duduk di sebuah dinding yang sudah runtuh setengahnya. Kakinya ia tekuk hingga mencapai bahunya lalu dipeluknya kedua kakinya dan ia pun meletakkan dagunya ke atas lututnya.

"Aku bosan dan ugh … aku lapar."gerutunya lagi. Naruto menyesali kenapa ia tadi tak pergi ke kantin dahulu sebelum pergi ke lapangan belakang.

'Pluk'

"A–aduh." Naruto memekik kecil saat merasakan sesuatu menjatuhi kepalanya yang ternyata adalah sebungkus roti isi. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya hingga iris _cyan azure_ miliknya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris _dark grey_ yang menatapnya tajam.

Dahinya berkerut sedang pandangannya masih kearah pemuda yang tak di kenalnya, seakan meminta menjelasan mengenai insiden kejatuhan roti isi tadi.

"Suara perutmu itu sangat mengganggu."ucap pemuda itu sambil membuang muka. Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu berucap, "Terimakasih."

 ** _Twilight Lavender_**

"Bagaimana kalau pernikahan kalian di majukan saja?"

Minato dan Kurama sedang ada di perpustakaan pribadi Minato, dengan dua gelas teh _earl_ dan sepiring roti lapis. Minato masih dengan buku bersampul gelap di pangkuannya dengan Kurama yang berdiri sambil bersandar pada salah satu pilar.

"Naruto akan genap berusia tujuhbelas tahun dua minggu lagi."ucap Minato lagi. Ia menaruh pandangannya pada Kurama yang menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, heh?"

Kurama mengerutkan dua alisnya bingung, dalam sekali tebak ia pun tahu kalau Minato punya sebuah alasan di balik apa yang di bicarakannya tadi.

"Kalian menikah dan otomatis Naruto juga akan berubah jadi vampir, kan?"

Hanya hening yang menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja Minato katakan. Kurama masih terdiam di samping pilar dengan kedua tangan bersilang angkuh.

"Aku harap dengan pernikahanmu dan Naruto akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia kita."ucapnya kembali dengan sebuah helaan nafas. Kurama bahkan bisa mendengar dengan jelas rasa lelah yang terselip di antara ucapan Minato.

"Kau tahu dengan baik kalau Uchiha tidak mau berlutut di bawah kakimu, dia hanya menginginkan kau tunduk di bawah kakinya."ucap Kurama sakrastik. Mereka memberi Kurama julukan _Kyuubi No Kitsune_ karena kepintarannya dalam berperang namun juga karena kata–kata pedas yang sering meluncur dengan ringan dari belah bibirnya.

"Aku memang ayah yang brengsek, kan? Mengorbankan anaknya hanya untuk perdamaian dunia, kalau boleh memilih aku juga ingin Naruto lahir sebagai manusia biasa ketimbang lahir sebagai _halfblood_."ucap Minato. Terlihat raut menyesal dari wajah pria paruh baya itu.

"Kau tidak seperti itu, itu bukan salahmu karena ini lah takdir Naruto atau bisa dibilang ini lah kewajibannya."

 ** _Twilight Lavender_**

Langit kemerahan khas sore hari mulai menggeser kedudukan langit biru, Naruto masih disana duduk di atas reruntuhan dinding dengan memeluk kedua kakinya sedang pemuda yang memberinya roti tadi entah masih ada di atas pohon atau sudah pergi, Naruto terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu.

"Hoi, Naruto!"teriakan dari ujung lorong membuat Naruto berjingkat kecil sebelum beranjak turun dari dinding. Senyum dibibirnya mengembang saat menangkap siluet pemuda dengan surai _brunette_ sepinggang yang berjalan sembari menenteng dua tas jinjing.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu seperti ini, Neji – _nii_."ucap Naruto sambil mengambil alih tasnya dari Neji.

"Ayo, ada pertemuan penting yang karus kau hadiri dengan Kurama- _sama_."ucap pemuda dengan iris _lavender_ itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan di belakang Neji.

"Memang pertemuan apa sampai–sampai aku harus ikut segala, bukan kah Kurama– _kun_ bisa menghadirinya sendiri?"

Naruto bisa mendengar helaan nafas yang berasal dari sosok jangkung di depannya. Pemuda dengan kulit _pale_ itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya–berusaha maklum.

"Pembicaraan ini mengenai pernikahanmu dengan Kurama– _sama_ , juga pertemuan antar dua keluarga."

"Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Kurama– _kun_ aku tak pernah mengira kalau aku akan menikah dengannya."ucap Naruto. Sinar matahari sore berpendar saat mengenai kulit kecoklatan miliknya, membuat pemuda berdarah setengah _chalice_ dan setengah _shalott_ terlihat bersinar.

Neji tak menjawab tapi hanya memberi pemuda itu pandangan bertanya, juga rasa simpati pada sosok pemuda cantik yang berjalan di belakangnya itu.

"Dia itu pemuda yang tangguh, tampan, dan punya banyak kemampuan, mustahil kalau tak ada wanita cantik dari kaln vampir lain yang menginginkannya. Tapi nyatanya dia menyukaiku, aku yang penuh dengan kekurangan."

Tanpa sadar kedua sudut matanya mulai membasah, membuat pandangannya kedepan sedikit kabur.

 ** _Twilight Lavender_**

Sasuke menapakkan kakinya pelan menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Kastil bergaya klasik itu terlihat sepi, dan ia pun tak mau tahu mengenai dimana ayahnya dan Itachi sekarang. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu mahoni bercat gading, tangannya meraih kenop lalu membuka pintunya.

Sasuke melemparkan tasnya ke atas sofa lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang _king size_ berseprei putih miliknya. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan satu lengan diatas dahi guna menghalangi cahaya lampu ke matanya.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa pergi dari pikiranku?"gumamnya. Sendari tadi pikirannya hanya di penuhi oleh sosok yang baru saja ia temui tadi di sekolah. Ramput _peridot_ –nya, iris _cyan azure_ yang menatapnya polos, tubuh terbalut kulit kecoklatan yang indah, semuanya–semua tentang pemuda tak di kenal itu masih membekas di benaknya.

Sasuke beranjak duduk lalu melepas jasnya alih–alih mengambil jubah kebesaran yang ia simpan di dalam lemari baju. Sepatu semata kaki yang di pakainya tadi sudah berganti dengan _boots_ setinggi perpotongan betis dan lutut.

"Ah, Sasuke. Ayah ingin bertemu denganmu."

Itachi muncul di ambang pintu, dengan setelan kemeja dan jubahnya yang ternodai noda merah darah yang terlihat mentereng. Rambutnya pun sudah tak terikat rapi, di biarkan tergerai di bahu dan punggungnya.

"Ada apa?"jawabnya. ia bahkan tak menaruh perhatian pada pertanyaan 'ada apa dengan bajumu' atau 'apa yang terjadi' yang bahkan dari tadi sudah berenang–renang di otaknya.

"Penobatan para vampir baru, kau beruntung karena banyak vampir berpotensi yang ingin masuk dalam divisimu."ucap Itachi dengan senyum segaris, kemudian kaki–kaki jangkungnya beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

 ** _Twilight Lavender_**

Suasana di ruang rapat terasa begitu menekan, di ruangan yang terdapat empat kursi kayu dan sebuah meja sudah terisi oleh pemuda dan pria dengan raut wajah yang sama tegangnya.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai pembicaraan kita ini?" Minato berinisiatif merusak keheningan yang ada di antara mereka, pria paruh baya itu tersenyum kikuk sebelum menghela nafas untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Tentu saja, Minato– _sama_."jawab seorang wanita tua dengan rambut _antique ruby_ yang di gelung dua. Wajahnya yang sudah di penuhi keriput berusaha tersenyum selebar mungkin.

"Ini mengenai pernikahan Naruto dan Kurama. Aku ingin pernikahan mereka di percepat. Setelah Naruto tepat berusia tujuhbelas tahun, pernikahan mereka harus segera di laksanakan."ucap Minato. Kedua irisnya tenggelam pada cairan hijau dalam cangkir .

"Aku menyerahkan segala keputusan pada kedua mempelai. Kalau Naruto– _kun_ sendiri sudah siap dengan semua konsekuensinya, dan Kurama– _kun_ juga sudah siap dengan semua tanggung jawab yang akan ia pikul. Aku rasa semuanya akan baik–baik saja."ucap wanita yang merangkap sebagai ibu Kurama. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil menatap Naruto yang sedang duduk gelisah dengan kedua tangan yang tak hentinya memilin ujung pakaiannya.

"Jadi sudah di putuskan, kalau pernikahan kalian akan di laksanakan tiga minggu lagi. Kurama– _kun_ dan Mito– _sama_ , selamat datang di keluarga kami."

 _To be continue…_

 _Author corner :: holla. Ini udah apdet walau gak kilat, yaowoh saya benar–benar kesendat WB gegara galau sama RinHaru, btw ada gak shippernya tuh kopel satu XD._

 **krisTaoPanda01** (pengennya juga saya nikahin, tapi karena tuntutan skrip jadinya yah.. makasih udah ripiu oke) **Aprieelyan** (nda papa pendek gitu ya? Ini udah lanjoot, makasih udah ripiu) **user31** (yagapapa, yang penting tetep ripiu, soal pendek itu kepepet sayang XD gamudeng mananya coba?) **Aiko Michishige** (ini udah lanjut, makasih udah ripiu) **BlackCrows1001** (coba search di google deh warna peridot ama cyan azure kaya gimana, soalnya kalo liat di list of colors warna rambut naru tuh kaya gitu, ini zaman dulu sori kalo gak bisa dapet feelnya, makasih udah ripiu) **vira–hime** (ini udah next, makasih udah ripiu) v **viichan32** (itu sebenernya belom mau saya bocorin, tapi yah udah ketauan, makasih udah ripiu) **kyuubi no kitsune** (itu yang pasti naru, gak mungkin yang lain XD, makasih ydah ripiu.) **hanazawa kay** (semoga aja XD, makasih udah ripiu) (tuh udah ketemu dianya, ini udah lanjut makasih udah ripiu) **uzumakinamikazehaki** (ini udah lanjut makasih udah ripiu) **Akane–Rihime** (iya pendek, ini udah apdet makasih udah ripiu) **choikim1310** (itu keceplosan sih sebenernya, itu Naruto beb saya peke ciri2nya naru kaya gitu di fanfik ini bukan pirang ama safir gitu, makasih udah ripiu) **Uzumaki Prince Dobe–Nii** (udah ketemu beb, makasih udah ripiu, ini udah lanjot!) **mifta cinya** (iya itu naru beb, hem gimana yah reaksinya. Ini udah lanjot, makasih udah ripiu) **RisaSano** (itu siapa ya? Buat rate M–nya mungkin abis puasa, soalnya kasian pada numpuk dosaXD. Makasih udah ripiu)

banyak–banyak makasih buat yang udah ripiu di fanfik abal ini, juga yang udah foll fave.

 ** _Twilight Lavender_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyusup seperti ini?"

Pemuda dengan topeng sebatas hidung itu tersenyum kecil, jubah _antique bronze_ miliknya sudah tergeletak diatas tumpukan batu yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Aku sendiri ada di bawah misi dari Kurama– _sama_."jawab pemuda berkulit _pale_ itu. Gaara membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang duduk di depannya, "Ku–Kurama?"

"Iya. Dia sudah menyelamatkan aku saat pertempuran klan tiga tahun lalu, jadi aku punya kewajiban untuk membantunya."

"Jangan bercanda, Sai. Kau melakukannya sama saja dengan mengumpankan dirimu sendiri ke dalam sarang singa."suara Gaara mulai meninggi, pemuda tanpa alis itu mengerutkan dahinya tak setuju.

"Banyak yang sudah bilang itu padaku, bahkan Mito– _sama_ pun juga mengatakannya. Tapi aku tahu kalau hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas budi pada Kurama– _sama_ bahkan jika itu akan mengorbakan nyawaku sekali pun."jawab Sai. Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat ketulusan niat Sai yang begitu jelas tergambar di iris gelap juga kata–kata yang digunakannya untuk menjawab setiap perkataan Gaara.

"Jadi, apa misimu sebenarnya? Hanya memata–matai atau lebih dari itu?"

Halfblood

Pair : **Sasu** ke X **Naru** to

Rate : T

Disc. : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warns. : Boys Love. MxM.

"Bagaimana apa kau senang?"

Suara Kurama mengalun lembut merayap ke saraf pendengaran Naruto, pemuda dengan tiga garis di pipinya itu semakin menyamankan diri dalam kungkungan lengan–lengan kokoh Kurama yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Kurama– _kun_?"tanya Naruto sebaliknya. Ia tak bisa menahan senyuman juga semburat merahmuda yang seenaknya hadir di masing–masing pucuk pipinya.

"Aku senang, karna akhirnya aku bisa membuatmu menjadi permaisuriku. Kita akan merawat anak kita bersama–sama, dalam kehangatan keluarga dan juga cinta."bisik Kurama. Ia memejamkan matanya saat penciumannya menangkap aroma jeruk yang manis dari rambut dan leher Naruto.

"Kurama– _kun_ , apa kau lupa kalau aku ini laki–laki?"tanya Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Belah bibirnya mengerucut lucu, dengan kedua alisnya yang berkerut tak suka.

"Tentu saja aku ingat kalau kau juga punya benda yang menggantung diantara pahamu. Tapi kau tahu kan, kau itu _halfblood_ dan ada kemungkinan kau bisa mengandung karena darah _shalott_ yang kau miliki."jawab Kurama, iris _ruby_ –nya menangkap wajah sendu Naruto saat ia mencoba berbicara mengenai darah _halfblood_ dalam dirinya.

" _Shalott_ ya? Tapi yang aku tahu _shalott_ itu punya wajah cantik dan darahnya pun bisa membangkitkan gairah kaum vampir, sedangkan aku itu tampan, Kurama– _kun_."

"Siapa bilang kau tak cantik? Kau itu hal yang terindah yang pernah kulihat. Dan soal membangkitkan gairah yang kau bicarakan,kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menahan diriku, hem?"

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

"Total ada duapuluh lima vampir baru yang masuk ke dalam divisimu. Divisimu akan mulai mulai bertugas malam ini."ucap Fugaku. Pria paruh baya itu berdiri gagah membelakangi Sasuke dengan jubah kebesarannya yang berkibar tertampar angin.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan sosok Fugaku yang masih berdiri gagah dengan kedua mata menyapu sekeliling.

Ia berjalan menuruni puluhan anak tangga hingga akhirnya bisa mencapai lantai dasar, dan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat di mana anggota barunya berkumpul.

Sasuke berlari melewati lebatnya hutan, gelap tanpa penerangan, hanya cahaya bulan penuh yang menerangi jalannya namun diantara kegelapan terlihat sepasang mata _dark grey_ miliknya yang berubah menjadi sepasang heterokrom dengan sebelah kiri sewarna _lavender_ dengan beberapa _tomoe_ yang mengelilingi, sedang sebelah kanan sewarna merah darah dengan tanda bintang enam sudut.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

"Ah, sial aku harus kembali,"ucap Sai. Pemuda itu segera mengenakan kembali jubahnya dan hendak berlari sebelum Gaara berhasil menghentikannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke akan melewati tempat, dan aku harus segera kembali ke pleton. Kau juga Gaara, kau harus bersembunyi, catatan perang antar klan tiga tahun lalu sudah menyebutkan kalau kau tewas disana,"ucap Sai kembali sebelum menghilang di balik semak dan pohon–pohon tinggi.

Gaara yang sedikit paham mengenai topik pembicaraan Sai mulai mematikan api unggun yang dibuatnya dan segera berlari bersembunyi sejauh mungkin dari sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda dengan kulit _pale_ itu berlari dan terus berlari hingga ia menemukan sebuah gua dan memberinya tabir agar setidaknya mata terkutuk milik Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

"Sebentar lagi nama Naruto akan benar–benar berubah menjadi Uzumaki."

Minato duduk disana, dengan sebuah lilin yang di letakkan di dalam tempatnya dan seorang pria rambut perak yang hanya menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau hari itu akhirnya akan datang juga, Kakashi katakan apa yang kau lihat dalam tiga minggu kedepan,"ujarnya memerintah. Ia meraih cangkir miliknya yang berisi teh hitam lalu menyesapnya dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup.

Pria bernama Kakashi itu tak menunjukkan satu jawaban apapun, ia hanya berdiam diri sampai tiba–tiba ia membuka matanya kaget, "Ada apa?"tanya Minato, ia mengerutkan dahi bingung melihat reaksi Kakashi saat ia memintanya untuk meramal apa yang akan terjadi tiga minggu kedepan.

"Kehancuran, tak akan ada pewaris Namikaze–Uzumaki, tak akan terjadi pernikahan tiga minggu kedepan, hanya ada obsesi dan paksaan."ucap Kakashi sambil memandang tak tentu arah. Pria yang punya tanda goresan di mata kirinya itu menatap Minato dengan kedua mata membuka lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan bermain–main denganku, cepat katakan dengan jujur, jangan berbohong seperti itu!"pekik Minato. Ia memandang kakashi dengan kedua mata melotot dan geraman dari belah bibirnya.

"Itu lah yang akan terjadi, bila kau tak percaya dengan ucapanku kau boleh membunuhku."ucap Kakashi lirih. Pria itu kembali menutup matanya setelah berhasil menetralkan nafasnya.

"Bajingan kau!"

Minato melemparkan gelombang api kearah Kakashi hingga pria itu terbakar tak tersisa. Minato setelahnya menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang mulai terasa panas, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kediaman Kakashi.

"Cepat urusi dia, setelah itu kembali lah ke kastil."

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Houstel Ghu.

Sepanjang jalanan utama kota Joule Vity Center terlihat lengang pagi ini, mengingat matahari masih belum lepas dari peraduannya. Hanya beberapa kereta kuda dan pejalan kaki yang terlihat, dan Naruto adalah salah satu dari mereka. Pemuda itu memangku dagunya dengan pandangan ke arah luar. Kereta kuda miliknya berjalan cukup lambat menurutnya, entah benar atau memang hanya dirinya yang merasa seperti itu.

"Apa masih lama?"tanyanya.

"Satu tikungan lagi, tuan muda,"pemuda dengan rambut seperti nanas itu menyahut, tentu dengan helaan nafas sebelumnya merasa bosan dengan pertanyaan yang sudah entah keberapa tuan mudanya tanyakan padanya.

"Kau terus bilang seperti itu, tapi nyatanya itu lama sekali,"keluh Naruto. Ia melipat kedua lengannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Hening kembali menyelimuti, hanya langkah tapal kuda yang terdengar juga bibir Naruto yang tak hentinya mengeluh.

"Silakan turun, tuan muda,"pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu membukakan pintu untuk Naruto kemudian memasangkan tas selempang di bahu pemuda itu.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

"Kudengar banyak vampir baru yang masuk divisimu ya, Sasuke?"

Pemuda yang dikenai tanya hanya mengatupkan belah bibirnya, tak menjawab sepatah kata pun dari pertanyaan yang di lontarkan temannya itu.

"Bisa tidak kau tutup mulutmu itu? Jangan sampai ada yang tahu mengenai hal itu bodoh,"gadis dengan rambut merah gelap menjawab sambil meneloyor kepala pemuda yang sebelumnya menanyai Sasuke, hingga membuat pemuda dengan rambut ungu itu merintih kesakitan.

"Eh, bukan kah itu anak semata wayang dari _Chalice,_ ya? Kenapa ia baru terlihat hari ini?"

Sasuke tak mengindahkan ucapan temannya, pandangan dan perhatiannya sepenuhnya jatuh pada sosok pemuda yang sedang berjalan melewati lorong dengan kedua mata bulat jernih yang menatap sekeliling dan kaki–kaki mungil yang berjalan pelan. Indah sekali.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau bilang ia keturunan _chalice_?"tanya Sasuke. Ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Tentu saja, memang dimana kau tinggal selama ini Sasuke, bukannya keluarga Uchiha seharusnya sudah mengetahui hal itu, kecuali kau hidup dalam cangkang,"jawab Suigetsu.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kenapa ia memakai marga yang sebenarnya bukan marga milik ayahnya, heh?"tanya Sasuke lagi. Entah kenapa topik pembicaraan mengenai pemuda itu menurut Sasuke menarik sekali.

"Banyak _werewolf_ dan vampir gundul yang membicarakan ini, katanya ia akan menikah dengan Kurama, kau tahu kan vampir yang mau tunduk di bawah kaki _chalice_ itu."jawab Suigetsu kembali, iris ungunya menatap malas ke arah Naruto yang masih berjalan pelan melewati lorong panjang sekolah.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

"Kenapa kau selalu ada disini saat jam pelajaran terakhir, apa kau selalu bolos, hem?"

Naruto terkesiap sebelum menyadari kalau ada orang yang sendari tadi memperhatikan dirinya dari atas pohon. "Kau?"ucapnya tak percaya.

Pemuda dengan iris _dark grey_ yang menawan itu melompat turun dari pohon dan mengambil duduk di sampingnya. Rambut hitamnya tergerak pelan tertampar angin sore.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau selalu duduk disini saat jam pelajaran terakhir berjalan, apa kau bolos, bodoh?"

"Aku punya alasan untuk itu dan namaku bukan bodoh, brengsek. Namaku Naruto,"ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke tepat di hidung pemuda itu.

"Namaku bukan brengsek, namaku Sasuke kalau kau mau tahu."ujar Sasuke menimpali. Ia membuang wajah, berusaha menutupi semburat merah muda dipipinya kala melihat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi, kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Tentu saja alasan kau selalu disini setiap jam terakhir, bodoh." Sasuke menggeram tertahan, ia sudah berusaha bersabar dengan tingkah bodoh pemuda manis didepannya.

"Aku selalu benci pelajaran sejarah, mereka selalu mengatakan hal negative mengenai diriku–maksudku mengenai mitologi–mitologi seperti vampir, manusia serigala dan lainnya. Lagipula kau juga selalu bolos, brengsek."jawabnya namun kemudian ia memukul lengan Sasuke. Kedua alisnya berkerut tak suka dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang menurutnya seperti mengejek dirinya.

"Aku juga benci sejarah, sama seperti dirimu."

 _ **To be continue…**_

 _Author corner :: reviewnya menurun dan saya gak tahu kenapa, saya udah coba selalu apdet cepet dan yang review bisa diitung jari. Padahal sebelumnya tuh gak kaya gini. Meski saya agak tertekan dengan keadaan ini, saya udah mencoba buat tetep lanjutin cerita ini. Buat yang selalu review dari chap 1 ampe chap 5 saya berterimakasih jadi curhat gini XD._


	7. Chapter 7

Persiapan pernikahan Naruto dan Kurama sudah mulai berjalan, mulai dengan pemilihan pakaian, jamuan makanan, dan juga pendekorasian aula kerajaan utama _chalice_. Bahkan Minato pun yang biasanya acuh kini ikut andil dalam persiapan ini, meskipun kehadirannya pun tak membawa dampak apapun.

"Aku ingin setelan putih untuk Kurama dan juga setelan sakura untuk Naruto, kupikir itu akan bagus digunakan saat upacara janji suci nanti,"ucap Minato. Ia berbicara dengan salah satu perancang busana terbaik istana dengan teliti, berharap tak ada satu pun kekurangan pada hari terbaik anaknya nanti.

"Kerajaan Huten dari selatan mengirimkan kain sutra terbaik sebagai hadiah penikahan, juga _pack_ _werewolf_ tingkat satu yang mengirimkan daging sebagai hadiah kerajaan, Yang Mulia. Sedang undangan yang telah disebar kini sudah mencapai angka seribu, Yang Mulia."

Minato mengangguk mendengar laporan yang di laporkan tangan kanannya kepadanya, dalam hatinya ia pun yakin kalau pernikahan Naruto akan menjadi pernikahan paling bersejarah yang akan terdengar hingga pelosok negeri.

"Bagus, segera periksa bagaimana persiapan jamuan makanannya. Setelah itu periksa juga persediaan _wine_ kita di ruang penyimpanan."titah Minato.

" _Haik,_ Minato– _sama_."

Halfbloofd

Pair : **Sasu** ke X **Naru** to

Rate : T

Disc.: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pagi kembali menjelang. Awan kelabu terlihat dari ufuk timur, tampak menyembunyikan sinar sang mentari yang seharusnya sudah bisa membangunkan sosok pemuda yang tengah terlelap diantara selimutnya itu.

"Naru– _chan,_ ayo bangun! Kau nanti terlambat!" teriakan serta dibarengi dengan tarikan di selimutnya berhasil membuat Naruto membuka matanya untuk sesaat. Melihat pengganggu kecil yang nyatanya adalah adik sepupunya dari Kerajaan Names.

"Konohamaru– _kun_!"Naruto memekik sambil duduk di ranjangnya. Sepasang iris birunya menatap sosok yang kira–kira hanya setinggi perutnya yang tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidur sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Konohamaru– _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanyanya. Naruto melepaskan diri dari kungkungan selimutnya dan beranjak dari kasur. Kakinya melangkah menuju Konohamaru dan mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Konohamaru.

"Tentu saja aku datang untuk ikut merayakan pernikahanmu. Naru- _chan_."ucap sosok kecil berumur lima tahun itu. Naruto mendengarnya hanya tersenyum simpul lalu mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembul milik adiknya.

"Naru- _chan_ , bagaimana wajah suamimu? Saat aku bertanya pada _tou-sama_ ia malah menyuruhku untuk bertanya denganmu."ucap Konohamaru.

Kriet..

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kurama dengan setelan jas gading mewah dengan bubuhan permata di sudut kerah.

"Nah, paman itu lah suamiku. Mau berkenalan?"tawar Naruto. Konohamaru yang masih penasaran hanya mengangguk lalu melompat kedalam gendongan Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, dia ini suamiku."ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Kurama.

"Halo jagoan, kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Kurama. Kuharap kita bias bekerja sama untuk melindungi Naruto."ucap Kurama dengan tangan terkepal.

"Baiklah. Paman Kurama, namaku Konohamaru."

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

"Sasuke, ini lah harinya."

Sosok dengan jubah hitam yang menjuntai hingga mata kaki itu tersenyum dengan pandangan kearah luar jendela. Seringai tak hentinya luntur dari wajahnya.

"Mana yang harus kupilih, menculik calon mempelai wanita atau membunuh calon mempelai pria?"Tanya Sasuke. Rambut _raven_ miliknya tergerak dihantam angin. Kedua iris _darkgrey_ miliknya memperhatikan para _raven_ dalam divisinya yang masih berlatih.

"Kurasa menculik mempelai wanita lebih mudah, untuk urusan Kurama itu kau bisa melimpahkannya padaku dan para _raven_ di divisimu. Aku yakin mereka pasti para _raven_ terbaik."ucap Itachi. Pria dengan rambut _raven_ panjang yang dikuncir bawah itu tersenyum licik.

"Kurasa itu bukan tawaran yang buruk, kau bisa membalaskan dendammu, dan aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."ucap Sasuke.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Di kamar pribadinya, Naruto sedang dirias oleh sepuluh wanita kepercayaan kerajaan untuk meriasnya. Sedang di sudut kamarnya, tepatnya menempel di manekin ada sebuah gaun putih dengan ekor sepuluh meter yang menjuntai, gaya _one shoulder_ seperti yang di bicarakan Yuuhi Kurenai dan sebuah mahkota bunga matahari guna di sematkan di kepalanya.

"Mari Naruto- _sama_ , kini waktunya anda untuk memakai gaun anda. Hamba rasa Kurama- _sama_ sudah tak sabar menunggu anda di altar pernikahan."ucap salah seorang pelayannya.

Semua periasnya keluar dari kamarnya, dan akhirnya hanya tersisa dirinya dan sosok Yuuhi Kurenai. Wanita dengan rambut ombak itu melepaskan dengan lembut gaun milik Naruto dari manekin dan membawanya perlahan menuju Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti ukurannya pas padamu, Naruto- _sama_."ucap Kurenai saat ia selesai menaikkan resleting punggung pada gaun tersebuut.

"Apa aku tak perlu menggunakan daleman? Bukankah pinggulku tak sesempit milik perempuan, Yuuhi- _san_?"ttanya Naruto. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama pantulan tubuhnya dari cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya.

"Aku rasa tak perlu Naruto- _sama_. Buktinya saja gaun itu bisa di resletingkan dengan mudah, itu artinya gaun ini bahkan masih cukup besar untukmu."jawab Kurenai.

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Baiklah, Naruto- _sama_. Aku akan memanggil para penata rambut segera, mohon undur diri"

Dan setelah itu Naruto di tinggalkan sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

"Bagaimana keadaan kerajaan dan tempat perikahan?"Tanya Minato pada salah satu tangan kanannya.

"Untuk saat ini keadaan cukup aman terkendali, Yang Mulia."jawab tangan kanannya itu.

Minato tersenyum bangga, ia memperhatikan dengan seksama dekorasi altar yang sudah ia rancang begitu juga dengan ruang resepsinya.

"Hubungi pihak kerajaan, bilang pada mereka agar Naruto berangkat kesini karena waktu sudah mendekati pukul delapan pagi,"ucap Minato sambil bersidekap.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Itachi tahu, kalau Sasuke itu orang yang mudah di pengaruhi. Buktinya, untuk mecapai tujuannya sendiri, ia bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang masih berlari didepannya untuk menculik mempelai wanita milik Kurama.

"Sasuke, jangan lupa mengenai portal yang dibuat Minato di sekeliling kerajaan,"ucap Itachi mengingatkan. Jubah hitam dengan lambang kebesaran Uchiha yang dikenakan Sasuke berkibar membuat sosok pewaris tahta Uchiha itu semakin menakutkan.

Ia dan Sasuke berhenti, tepatnya di depan sebuah lapangan kosong- _atau itu lah yang bisa dilihat kita-_ yang di pengelihatan para Uchiha tentu saja berbeda dengan yang kita lihat.

Tangan berbalut kulit _alabaster_ milik Sasuke membuat sebuah segel mantra yang selanjutnya yang terjadi ialah nampaknya bentuk kerajaan Namikaze atau _chalice_ secara perlahan, yang membuat Itachi dan Sasuke reflek menyunggingkan sebuah seringai tipis.

"Ayo, kita jalankan rencana kita,"ucap Sasuke sambil memakai tudung jubah hitamnya, begitu juga dengan Itachi. Kemudian mereka berpencar dengan Sasuke yang meloncat menuju lantai teratas kastil dan Itachi yang melemahkan penjagaan di bawah.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Mata _dark grey_ milik Sasuke menatap tajam sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang mengenakan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih. Iris _cobalt blue_ milik pemuda di depannya menatap Sasuke takut dan juga kaget, hingga tanpa sadar ia semakin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Naruto?"Tanya Sasuke. Perlahan ia membuka tudung kepala yang ia gunakan, yang tentu saja berhasil membuat Naruto semakin menjatuhkan dagunya karena kaget.

"K-kau, U-Uchiha Sas-Sasuke,"ucap Naruto tergagap. Pucuk hidungnya mulai memerah, sedang pandangan matanya ia rasa mulai mengembun. Entah kenapa, apakah karena jiwa _submissive_ yang ia punya ataukah… perasaan yang mencekik lehernya, Naruto tak tahu mana yang benar.

Bugh

Naruto jatuh pingsan tepat dipelukan Sasuke. Ia menggendong Naruto ala pengantin lalu membawanya keluar melalui pintu depan. Entah karena ia gila atau bagaimana, tapi perajurit Kurama dan Minato dikenal cukup tangguh.

Sasuke menyeringai saat tidak didapatinya satu orang penjaga pun dari lantai teratas hingga lantai bawah. Ia masih berjalan hingga menemukan Itachi yang berdiri memunggunginya masih dengan tudung kepala yang tertutup. Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat hingga mencetak seringai yang jelas.

"Sempurna,"ucapnya lalu pergi dari kerajaan Minato tanpa memperbaiki kembali segelnya.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Kurama menanti kedatangan Naruto di altar dengan pikiran yang berlari kemana-mana. Matanya menatap sekeliling, para undangan pun sama bingungnya dengannya mengenai keterlambatan Naruto.

"Asuma- _san_ , apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan kerajaan?"Tanya Kurama. Iris merah delima miliknya menatap tajam sosok bawahannya yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya mengenai kemarahan Kurama.

"Kurama- _kun_ , gawat!" sosok dengan surai sewarna plum yang terlihat tengah berlari menuju arah Kurama.

"Ada apa?"

"Naruto diculik oleh orang tak dikenal, mereka berhasil membobol pertahanan kerajaan kitta."ucap pemuda yang mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna _violet_ kepada Kurama.

Sontak, tiba-tiba Kurama segera berlari meninggalkan altar pernikahan, meninggalkan para undangan yang menatap dengan tatapan bingung dan khawatir.

"Minato! Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini bisa terjadi?!"teriak Kurama.

Setibanya di kerajaan, tepatnya kamar pribadi milik Minato Kurama langsung meraih kerah kemeja putih yang dipakai sang _chalice_ , mengabaikan apa itu yang disebut dengan etika. Kedua iris merah delima milknya berkilat nyalang. Minato tersenyum kecut, tak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa membuat Kurama hingga mengeluarkan insting hewan yang disembunyikannya.

"Aku sudah mempekerjakan para ahli sihir untuk membuat portal setebal mungkin, Kurama. Hingga tak memungkinkan seorang pun bisa masuk kedalamnya tanpa salah satu penyihir kerajaan."jawab Minato. Kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Kurama yang masih menggenggam erat kerah kemejanya, berusaha membantu meredakan kemarahan Kurama.

"Uchiha …"

"Pasti para Uchiha bersauda itu yang melakukannya, lihat saja."ucap Kurama. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar Minato, menuju halaman depan dan menyusuri setiap sudut hutan guna mencari keberadaan Naruto yang sudah ia perkirakan tempatnya.

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Jubah kebesaran berlambang Uchiha milik Itachi bergerak tertiup angin, kedua lengannya ia gantung di sisi tubuhnya, terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas kala orang yang telah di tunggunya datang, ia melompat turun dari dahan yang sebelumnya menjadi pijakannya. Kedua matanya yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah darah menatap sosok Kurama yang masih terengah-engah.

"Baru menyadarinya, eh?"Tanya Itachi lagi. Kedua mata delima milik Kurama berkilat marah, dengan sebuah kunai di tangan ia segara berlari menuju Itachi yang masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha !"teriak Kurama sambil melayangkan sebuah tendangan yang dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Itachi. Mata merah delimanya berkilat segera sebuah sinar oranye aneh menyelimuti tubuh kokoh Kurama. Itachi menyeringai, seiring dengan mata merah darahnya yang mulai berubah.

"Ini sangat menarik."

 _ **Twilight Lavender**_

Tubuh Naruto terasa kaku, tak bisa digerakan seiring dengan sepasang kelopak matanya yang mulai terbuka. Kerutan didahinya menjadi pertanda kalau ia sudah kembali dari dunia mimpinya. Iris safiirnya menatap sekeliling, mencoba mengenali kamar luas yang terasa asing baginya.

"Sudah bangun, eh?"

Suara dari sudut ruangan menyita perhatiannya. Sosok pemuda yang tengah membelakanginya membuat Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Sa-sa-Sasuke?!"

 _To be continue…_

 _Maaf banget lama updatenya, apalagi sekarang update cerita pendek lagi T_T  
minna-san hontouni gomenasai! _

_Berharap banget kalo masih ada yang inget ama fanfik abal ini_

 _Mind to review?_

 _Twilight Lavender_


	8. Chapter 8

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

Naruto memekik hingga rasanya pita suaranya mau putus, kedua sudut matanya mulai berair bertanda kalau ia sedang merasa ketakutan sekarang. Mata semerah darah milik Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan tajam, seakan Naruto adalah hal yang paling tidak boleh terlewatkan untuknya. Lidah Sasuke menyapu kulit ceruk leher milik Naruto, sesekali mengendusnya guna mencari aroma manis yang menguar dari kulit selicin porselen itu.

"Itachi benar, kau memang manis Naruto."ucap Sasuke. Naruto dengan jelas bisa melihat kabut nafsu menyelimuti kedua mata _sharingan_ milik anak bungsu Uchiha. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup keduanya matanya, berharap kalau yang terjadi padanya sekarang hanya lah sebuah mimpi yang akan lekas sirna.

Tok Tok Tok

Bayangan Naruto sirna, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka lebar hingga menampakkan sepasang kelereng safir yang terihat ketakutan. Kedua telapak tangannya meremas baju bagian depan Sasuke hingga kusut dan buku-buku jarinya pun memutih.

"Uchiha- _sama_. Maaf mengganggu anda, ada masalah dengan tuan Itachi, beliau mengirim alaram bantuan dan kabarnya pun ada siluman rubah ekor sembilan yang tengah mengamuk ditengah-tengah hutan, tuanku Sasuke."ucap seseorang dari luar ruangan. Suara gadis yang terdengar itu pun bisa meyakinkan spekulasi Naruto kalau yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah Kurama.

"Kurama- _kun_!"pekik Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sasuke. Kedua lengannya hanya bisa memukul Sasuke sekenanya, karena emosi yang sudah sampai di pucuk urat lehernya.

Naruto tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya, mimpinya, mimpinya bersama sang pujaan hati hancur lebur dalam waktu satu hari, sungguh hal yang tak pernah bisa ia bayangkan. Semua kenangan, semua mimpi yang telah mereka rajut pupus, bagaikan putik-putik dandelion yang lepas dari tangkainya saat angin musim semi berhembus.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" suaranya terdengar parau, persis seperti saat ia terkena flu dan hidung tersumbat.

"Katakan! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?! Sasuke, jawab aku!"pekik Naruto. Kedua tangannya meremas bagian depan pakaian Sasuke, air mata sudah keluar bercucuran dari kedua matanya. Sasuke terhenyak sesaat, ternganga saat melihat mata sebening safir yang biasanya memancarkan kebahagiaan kini menatapnya dengan pandangan takut.

Kedua lengan Sasuke memeluk Naruto, menempelkan wajah tak karuan Naruto pada dadanya, ia menenggelamkan hidungnya dalam rambut lebat Naruto yang berkeringat.

"Tenanglah, kau akan lebih bahagia bila bersamaku, Naruto"

 **Twilightlavender**

Kurama meludah ke tanah, luka di tubuhnya tak karuan, kemeja putih yang seharusnya dibuat mengikat janji dengan Naruto kini sudah ternoda oleh darah. Begitu pula dengan Itachi, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu batang pohon terdekat, jubah kebesarannya entah sudah terjatuh dimana. Di pipinya terlihat jelas bekas darah mengalir, kedua telapak tangannya menutup matanya yangg terasa amat sakit, efek dari penggunaan _mangekyou sharingan_ terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau hebat juga, heh."decih Kurama. Bibirnya menyunggingan seulas senyum miring. Napasnya masih terengah-engah, ia mencoba berdiri dengan satu tangannya bertumpu pada pohon. Kedua kakinya bergetar saat ia melangkah menjauh dari tempat Itachi tergeletak.

Kedua kelereng biru Minato membulat saat menangkap sosok Kurama yang sedang berjalan sambil berpegangan pada tembok. Seluruh tubuh pemuda itu terluka hingga membuat batin Minato teriris. Kurama memang belum resmi menjadi suami Naruto namun ia selalu menganggap Kurama adalah anaknya sendiri.

 **Twilightlaveder**

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Naruto keatas ranjangnya, satu tangannya mengelus surai _peridot_ yang kusut karena keringat. Tangannya beranjak turun menuju wajah Naruto, membelai pipi kanan pemuda dengan tanda berupa tiga garis dipipinya itu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia suka, suka sekali dengan Naruto saat pemuda itu menurut padanya.

Suara lenguhan kecil merusak lamunan Sasuke. Sosok yang baru saja tertidur tigapuluh menit yang lalu itu membuka matanya perlahan, melahirkan kelereng serupa batu safir yang masih memandang sekitar dengan bingung.

"Dimana aku? Ku-Kurama— _kun_!"teriaknya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat tidur kalau saja Sasuke tidak menahannya ia pasti sudah terjatuh dilantai sekarang.

"Tenang Naruto, tenang!"teriak Sasuke. Ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya saat merasa kalau tubuh pemuda di pelukkannya sedikit lebih tenang. Ia menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto, lantas mendekatkannya pada dadanya.

"Sas-Sasuke, ku-kumohon... aku ingin tahu keadaan Kurama- _kun_."Naruto berbisik. Air mata kembali keluar dari pelupuk matanya, Sasuke menatapnya dengan kedua alisnya yang berkerut aneh. Ia kembali menghembuskan nafas lalu membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya lagi.

 **Twilightlavender**

Segera setelah Kurama tiba di kediamannya, pemuda dengan surai _burnt orange_ itu mendapatkan penanganan tabib kerajaan. Beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya itu dibalut dengan kain yang di bawahnya telah diletakkan sejenis sihir penyembuh dan tumbukan obat-obatan.

Minato berdiri disamping ranjang Kurama, memandang melas pada sosok yang masih belum membuka matanya itu. Kelereng birunya kemudian jatuh pada sang tabib yang hendak mencuci tangan setelah membalut luka Kurama.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Minato. Ia membawa tabib kerajaan itu ke ruang pribadinya. Dengan dua cangkir _chamomile tea_ diatas meja.

"Sejujurnya aku tak tahu seberapa dalam luka itu menembus kulitnya, yang kutahu itu luka yang disebabkan karena sambaran listrik atau semacam itu. Kurama- _sama_ memang kuat, ia mampu menahan luka seperti itu."ucap sang tabib. Alisnya berkerut aneh namun kemudian rileks kembali.

"Yah, _kyuubi no kitsune_ itu adalah panggilan yang benar-benar cocok untuknya. Tapi siapa pengguna elemen sihir listrik di sekitar distrik terdekat? Itu adalah legenda yang tak pernah diketahui kebenarannya."ucap Minato.

"Yang Mulia, Peramal Kakashi adalah salah satu dari legenda pengguna elemen listrik yang telah terbukti."ucap sang tabib.

"Tapi Kakashi telah kubunuh, bagaimana mungkin orang itu adalah Kakashi?"

 **Twilightlavender**

Hari berikutnya mulai menjelang, langit terlihat lebih redup dari kemarin serta angin-anngin yang berhembus cukup kencang dari arah barat, membawa suasana dingin yang merasuk hingga terasa sampai ketulang-tulang.

Terlihat seorang pelayan dengan rambut gaya _messy bun_ berjalan di lorong mansion Uchiha yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari lilin yang di pasang di setiap dinding berjarak duapuluh sentimeter. Gadis dengan rambut _pale_ itu mengenakan rok _midi_ hitam dengan _blouse_ putih berkerah _classic_.

Lorong itu sunyi, hanya suara hentakan _stiletto_ yang terdengar menggema di lorong itu. Hingga ia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Ia mengeluarkan kunci dari balik _apron_ yang dipakainya, lantas membuka kunci kamar tersebut.

Gadis itu meletakkan seember air hangat keatas meja nakas dan beranjak mendekati sosok yang tengah terlelap di bawah selimut sutera itu. Ia menyingkap selimut dan sempat tersentak kala menemukan tubuh pemuda yang dipenuhi luka goresan, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi datarnya pun kembali.

"Lihat bagaimana menyedihkannya dirimu, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa masuk ke dalam neraka seperti ini?"

 **Twilightlavender**

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, melahirkan mata berkelereng _ruby_ yang tengah menyapukan pandangannya pada sekitar. Ringisan kecil terdengar kala ia mencoba untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk dengan punggung bertumpu pada kepala ranjang.

Tangan kanannya mengepal tiba-tiba, dahinya mengerut dengan desisan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tangan itu kemudian tergerak untuk meremas surai _burnt orange_ miliknya hingga beberapa helainya rontok.

"Ah Kurama, kau sudah sadar?"

Minato muncul dari balik pintu kamar Kurama. Pria paruhbaya itu tersenyum maklum sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Kurama.

"Keadaanmu buruk sekali, luka di tubuhmu masih belum cukup pulih, jadi jangan banyak bergerak dahulu, oke?"

Kurama menatap Minato dengan alis yang berkerut, pria yang menyandang sebagai ayah itu bahkan tak menampilkan wajah khawatir saat Naruto sedang menghilang sekarang.

"Naruto.."

"Aku tahu, ia berada di kastil Uchiha sekarang. Dengan tubuhmu sekarang, mustahil kau bisa mengalahkan dua Uchiha sekaligus."ucap Minato sambil mengusak rambut Kurama. Ia tersenyum hingga matanya tenggelam, dan bibirnya berucap, "Ayo lekas sembuh dan selamatkan Naruto, Kurama- _kun_."

 **Twilightlavender**

Sasuke kembali saat petang, dengan bekas tanah di jubah _alizarin crimson_ miliknya, jangan lupakan tubuh penuh luka Itachi yang kini sudah terbaring di ranjang milik kakaknya. Lantas ia pun melepaskan jubahnya, dan mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan helaan napas yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian dua orang pelayan dengan baskom dimasing-masing tangan masuk dan mendekati tubuh Itachi. Dan jangan lupakan sosok perempuan dengan kulit _pale_ , berambut merah, yang mengenakan _one piece below knee_ dengan _neckline_ bergaya _sabrina_.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_ apa kau tak ingin mendapatkan perawatan juga. Lihat itu.."ucap gadis itu sambil memegang dagunya sendiri, hingga Sasuke lantas juga memegang dagunya sendiri. Terlihat seberkas darah di jarinya, dan Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

..

Kakinya yang masih terbalut _boots_ hitam berjalan dengan penuh bijaksana menuju satu ruangan; ayahnya. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan semua pelayan yang membungkukkan badan padanya saat ia lewat, tujuannya hanya satu ayahnya.

Kala ia sampai didepan sebuah pintu tinggi dengan ukiran disana, ia menghela napas sebelum membuka pintu itu dan berjalan masuk untuk menemui ayahnya.

"Kekacauan apa ini, Uchiha Sasuke?"suara tegas yang terdengar begitu _absolute_ itu menyapa indera pendengaran Sasuke. Ia hanya terdiam sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menatap bola mata hitam ayahnya.

"Aku...menyukainya. _Otou-sama_ "ucapnya singkat.

Plak...

Tamparan telak dilayangkan oleh Fugaku. Napasnya terdengar tak karuan, dikarenakan amarah yang sudah mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Apa kau sadar dengan hal yang kau katakan itu?"

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, hanya terdengar suara napas yang mulai teratur.

"Keluar."

 **Twilightlavender**

 _Gomeeeeennnnn... ini udah lama banget sejak terakhir posting. Yaowoh maafin saya ya, yang dengan entengnya gak nerusin fanfik ini. Jujur saya kena WB dan baru hari ini lah selesainya._

 _Kalo ada yang mau kasih ide begimana nih cerita enaknya langsung inbok aja nyokk..._

 _Peluk kecup,_

 _twilightlavender_


End file.
